


Fix You / Верну тебя

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Epic Love, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Чтобы починить Импалу, Винчестеры отправляются в дорогу в поисках запчасти. И находят дело.





	Fix You / Верну тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294393) by Gaelicspirit. 



> Бета: Del

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/233608/325576469.5/0_138a66_a7a60cf4_orig)

_Не дайте погибнуть герою в вашем сердце, страдающем от мысли, что вы не живете той жизнью, которую заслужили, но не могли получить. Проверьте, тем ли путем вы идете, ту ли ведете борьбу. Мир, к которому вы стремитесь, достижим, он существует, он реален, он возможен, он ваш. Айн Рэнд._

– Сэм?  
Услышав вдруг голос Бобби, Сэм едва не подпрыгнул. Он так пристально наблюдал, как утренний свет ползет по тихой стоянке, что не замечал звуки пробуждающейся жизни.  
– Ты тут всю ночь проторчал? – Бобби прошаркал тяжелыми ботинками позади него.  
Сэм подвинулся, уступая место. Бобби сел, хрустнув коленями, чашка кофе дымилась в его руках, распространяя аромат.  
– Ага… – ответил он хрипловатым от тоски и недосыпания голосом.  
Бобби протянул ему кружку, пряча глаза под козырьком бессменной кепки.  
Сэм с удивлением посмотрел на него. Казалось, охотник все время старался прочитать его мысли, оставляя Сэма незащищенным и уязвимым. Сэм сомкнул пальцы на теплой кружке, с короткой благодарной улыбкой принимая напиток.  
– Почему?  
Сэм отвернулся к стоянке.  
– Из-за Дина, – имя тяжело сорвалось с губ, полное боли от смерти отца и молчания брата.  
– А что с ним? – осторожно спросил Бобби.  
– Он не заходил в дом. Просидел ночь в машине. Ну, в том, что от нее осталось.  
– Дай ему время, Сэм… Вам обоим сейчас непросто.  
Сэм сжал зубы.  
– Как будто я не знаю, – возмущенный ответ вырвался прежде, чем он сумел охладить пыл.  
Бобби напряженно потер лицо. Казалось, он отчаянно желал встать и куда-нибудь уйти.  
В голове Сэма вдруг промелькнула мысль: смерть Джона отразилась не только на них с братом. Она задела и других. В том числе Бобби.  
– Я не о том, Сэм. Твой брат… Он… многое пережил.  
– А я нет?  
– Да-да, и ты тоже, – успокоил Бобби. – Но это другое. Ты и сам понимаешь.  
– Он разбил Импалу.  
– Я слышал.  
– Он любит машину больше собственной жизни, – Сэм покачал головой. – Почему он так поступил…  
Бобби молча посмотрел ему в глаза, и невысказанный ответ повис в воздухе между ними. Сэм вздохнул. Боль безжалостно вгрызалась в его сердце с минуты похорон отца. И сейчас, когда Сэм вспоминал безжизненный взгляд Дина, смотрящего на погребальный костер, она только усиливалась.  
– Может, мне… поговорить с ним еще раз? – Сэм покрутил кружку в замерзших руках.  
Бобби мотнул головой.  
– Еще рано, Сэм.  
– Ему нужно выговориться, Бобби…  
– Нет, Сэм. Это тебе нужно.  
– Но…  
– Дин другой, – Бобби повернулся к стоянке, и Сэм следом за ним принялся разглядывать, как поблескивает в лучах восходящего солнца хромированный металл старых автомобилей. Он вслушивался в низкий хрипловатый голос охотника, запирая боль на замок. – Знаю, тебе тяжело… потерять отца. Но у тебя есть Дин. А у него?  
– Я!  
Бобби коротко кивнул.  
– Это другое, Сэм.  
– Я знаю, но… – он потер большим пальцем мозоли на правой ладони, на мгновение пожалев, что не носил кольцо. Сэм не раз замечал, что отец, да и брат тоже, крутят кольцо, желая скрыть чувства. – Я ведь могу помочь ему, Бобби.  
– Сэм… – тот медленно поднялся. – Иногда человек может только сам помочь себе, – он поймал взгляд Сэма. – И, не хочу тебя расстраивать… но, думаю, для Дина это именно такой случай.  
Сэм хмуро отвернулся. В свете наступающего дня он старался разглядеть силуэт Импалы. Бобби ушел в дом – скрипнула сетчатая дверца. Сэма вновь окружила утренняя тишина.  
Ему нужно было, чтобы Дин поговорил с ним об отце, о том, что делать дальше. Они справились с проклятым клоуном-убийцей, но действовали словно каждый сам по себе. Невыносимо. С каждым, прошедшим после смерти Джона, днем Дин отдалялся от него все больше и больше.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза. Так хотелось просто протянуть руку и прикоснуться к брату. Их прежнее общение сошло на нет после «нет, сэр, убийство демона не превыше всего» и «он сказал тебе что-нибудь?» Сэм видел перед собой образы недавнего прошлого и тонул в них. Если бы только схватиться за Дина… Никто другой не поможет ему.

– Бобби, я весь двор обыскал и не нашел крышки багажника для Импалы.  
– Потому что там ее и нет, балбес.  
– Ни одной?  
– Ни одной. Я отдал тебе все, что было.  
– Ладно… Тогда мне нужна машина.  
– Прошлая машина, которую ты брал, осталась посреди дороги у черта на рогах.  
На секунду воцарилось молчание.  
Бобби оторвался от древнего текста и глянул на парня, стоящего перед столом. Не первый раз после случившегося он видел Дина, но предпочитал не задерживать на нем взгляд. От старшего сына Джона веяло таким гневом и тоской, что становилось больно. Дин был в серой футболке в потеках масла и пыльных джинсах, с мятым полотенцем в руках. Пятна грязи темнели на щеках, подчеркивая усталый и пустой взгляд.  
Дин сжал зубы. Он смотрел прямо на Бобби, но словно ничего перед собой не видел. Перед его глазами, скорее всего, стоял погребальный костер. Боль и потери. Бобби побежденно вздохнул.  
– И что ты собрался делать, умник? – он потер небритый подбородок.  
Дин повел плечом.  
– Съезжу на другой автодвор. Найду другую крышку.  
– Для Импалы шестьдесят седьмого? Думаешь, они на дороге валяются?  
– Черт, Бобби, не знаю, – Дин отвернулся к окну, устало почесав затылок. – Нужно… починить ее.  
Бобби едва не сказал, кого тот на самом деле хотел огреть ломом пару дней назад, но промолчал. Те удары оставили раны на сердце Дина, и по напряженным плечам, по взгляду на улицу было понятно, что он отчаянно ищет, на что бы отвлечься.  
– Я знаю, где ее взять, – в дверях показался Сэм.  
Оба удивленно уставились на него.  
– Что?  
– Я знаю, где взять крышку багажника, – повторил Сэм. – Я… поискал. В Айове есть магазин. Рядом с Де-Мойн. Они имеют дело с раритетными машинами.  
Бобби помнил теплые слова младшего: _если в Импале осталась хоть одна рабочая деталь… нельзя сдаваться._  
Он знал, что Дин не отстанет.  
– Ладно! – Бобби примирительно поднял руки. – Возьми «Форд».  
– Форд? – Дин вопросительно наклонил голову.  
– Старенький зеленый пикап. Ключи на стене рядом с крестом.  
– Он вообще на ходу? – Дин с сомнением приподнял брови.  
– А это моя проблема? – ответил Бобби, зная, если Дин будет занят – это поможет не утонуть в собственной тоске. Так он сможет пережить потерю. – Если на ходу, поезжай на нем в Айову.  
Дин усмехнулся одними губами.  
– Спасибо.  
– А теперь вали отсюда, – проворчал Бобби. – Не отвлекай.  
Он посмотрел, как Дин поплелся за ключами, и перевел взгляд на Сэма. Тот облегченно улыбнулся ему и пошел за братом.  
– Поосторожней с ним, – прошептал Бобби младшему вслед.

Старенький «Форд» держался на честном слове. Передний бампер крепился к раме изолентой. Коробка передач длинным рычагом торчала из пола, прикрытая у основания только тряпкой, примотанной той же изолентой. Радио свисало на проводах, но хотя бы работало. С горем пополам.  
Спустя четыре часа и сотни отборных ругательств, Дин завел Форд. Но вряд ли на этой развалюхе можно будет добраться до Айовы быстро и без проблем. Дин нахмурился брови, когда Сэм бросил дорожную сумку в ржавый багажник пикапа рядом с его вещами.

– Черт, ну и жарища, – в десятый раз сказал Сэм, наклоняясь к открытому окну. Стекло опускалось только с пассажирской стороны – на водительском не работала задвижка, а заднее закрывала деревяшка на толстых шурупах.  
– Никто не просил тебя ехать, – проворчал Дин.  
– А что мне еще оставалось?  
– Подождать у Бобби.  
– Я хочу помочь, Дин.  
– Мне не нужна помощь, Сэм.  
Дин глянул на него, и Сэм закрыл рот, решив помолчать. Положив руку на дверь, Сэм отвернулся к окну.  
Дин вернул взгляд на дорогу. Сейчас он не мог взваливать на себя ответственность за Сэма, не хотел думать о его проблемах. Он и так посвятил этому жизнь. Однако присутствие брата дарило покой – значит, жив, значит, все хорошо. Одиночество тяготило Дина все эти дни, но он просто не мог сейчас думать о чувствах Сэма. И о последнем приказе отца.  
_Если не сможешь спасти его…_  
Дин поерзал на сиденье, чтобы сесть ровнее и вздохнуть полной грудью.  
– У нас никогда не было кондиционера в машине, – сказал Сэм. – Даже в отцовском навороченном внедорожнике.  
Нахмурив брови, Дин покосился на брата. _Столько часов в пути, а он все не затыкается…_ Дин еще раз подергал задвижку. Ничего. Стекло не опускалось. _Черт._  
– Зато в мотелях отец всегда включал его, помнишь? Каждый раз спрашивал, есть ли в номере кондиционер. Помню, в Огайо мы прятались в шалаше под окном – ты мне построил. Сколько нам было?  
– Да откуда я помню?  
– Я вроде в школу еще не ходил, – Сэм усмехнулся. – Помню, отец приходил с охоты, садился прямо напротив окна и открывал пиво. Он говорил «иди ко мне, Сэмми, что новенького?» Помню, как я пытался отдать честь.  
_Ко мне, солдат… Доложи, что произошло в мое отсутствие. Ты присматривал за братом?_  
– Помню, как мы ездили на заднем сиденье с опущенными окнами, а воздух был таким горячим… как сегодня. Даже ветер не помогал. И я спросил у отца про кондиционер…  
_Господи, замолчи, Сэм! Просто замолчи ко всем чертям!_  
Дин чувствовал, как пустота между ними заполняется воспоминаниями о Джоне – о тех обычных днях, когда он оставался просто отцом. Просто папой. Каждое слово острым лезвием царапало сердце Дина. И чем больше Сэм говорил, тем сильнее болели раны.  
– Сколько нам еще ехать? – прервал брата Дин.  
Сэм взял карту, лежащую между сиденьями.  
– Понятия не имею… Может, пару часов.  
Дин вздохнул и покрутил шеей. Теперь Сэм сравнивал дома, которые они иногда снимали с отцом, и грязные мотели. Дин едва удержался, чтобы не зажать ему рот рукой.  
_Ты не понял? Его больше нет, Сэм. Нет. Разговорами ничего не исправишь._  
Притормозив на перекрестке, Дин глянул по сторонам, повернул и резко надавил на газ. Из выхлопной трубы вырвалось облако едкого синеватого дыма и с порывом ветра наполнило кабину.  
Сэм закашлялся, и Дин позволил себе хищную усмешку: тот, наконец, замолчал. Прибавив скорость, Дин повел пикап по неровной дороге, в открытое окно, наконец, прорвался свежий воздух.  
– Ты уверен, что это самый короткий путь? – спросил он Сэма, задержавшего дыхание.  
– Судя по карте, да, – младший проверил еще раз.  
– А где мы? На подъезде к Гатлину(1) ?  
Сэм усмехнулся и мотнул головой.  
– Шоссе 56.  
– Зашибись какое шоссе, – проворчал Дин, глядя в боковое окно. – Одна кукуруза. Кругом.  
– До Де-Мойн еще около часа, приятель.  
Дин вздохнул, облокотившись о дверь.  
– Черт побери.  
Вдруг Дин понял: Сэм затих – видимо, заметил, что он не в духе. Хотелось выломать чертовы доски на заднем окне и разбить боковое стекло, чтобы просто дышать…  
– Давай проверим, ловит ли тут радио, – предложил Сэм и потянулся к свисающим проводкам.  
Дин крепче сжал руль, не находя облегчения. Старое радио за время пути поймало только шипение на паре станций, и он сомневался в удаче. Но вскоре из динамика послышались последние строки «Укрой меня» от Rolling Stones. Дин удивленно глянул на брата.  
Победно улыбнувшись, Сэм откинулся на сиденье. Дин немного расслабился. Песня закончилась, и зазвучал «Восход несчастливой луны».  
Сэм потянулся к колесику громкости, но Дин хлопнул его по руке, выключил радио и для надежности, отсоединив магнитолу, бросил ее на сиденье. Тишину нарушало только низкое рычание старого мотора. _Долбаная песня…_  
– Забавно, – вполголоса бросил Сэм. – Никогда не задумывался о текстах.  
Дин подавил стон. _Ты можешь помолчать, Сэм? Хотя бы… сегодня, а?_ Дин выгнул спину, пытаясь втянуть воздух в горящие легкие.  
– Отец постоянно включал музыку, помнишь? Ты, наверное, у него и научился. А я все думал, почему тебе так нравится классический рок. Этим ты пытался сблизиться с ним. Знаешь, мне и в голову не приходило, как тебе важно…  
– Боже мой, Сэм.  
– Что?  
Дин отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза.  
– Заткнись, Сэм. Понял? Хватит говорить об отце.  
Сэм удивленно покосился на него. Обида на лице брата больно ударила по сердцу, но Дин не мог сдержаться.  
– Его больше нет, ясно? Его нет, и я не собираюсь весь день выслушивать твою болтовню и вспоминать!  
– Дин, я…  
Дин выровнял пикап в разъезженных колеях, оставленных миллионами автомобилей.  
– Просто… помолчи, Сэм.  
– Когда-нибудь ты захочешь поговорить, – Сэм был уверен в своей правоте.  
– Ага, конечно.  
– По-твоему, лучше колошматить свою машину? Так? Я тебя не понимаю.  
В груди разгорался гнев. Дин покосился на брата, готовый выпалить все, чего тот не понимает.  
У него была всего секунда, чтобы открыть рот, секунда, чтобы передумать…секунда, чтобы схватить Сэма и притянуть к себе, подальше от окна. Секунда, чтобы сделать вдох, который мог оказаться последним.  
Подобно жуткому воспоминанию, с боковой дороги, примыкающей к шоссе, в правый бок пикапа на полном ходу влетел внедорожник. «Форд» опрокинулся в кювет, на водительскую сторону.  
За пять секунд от гнева до забытья, Дин думал лишь об одном: спасти Сэма.

Он слышал детский плач.  
_Какого черта?.._  
Сознание возвращалось постепенно, урывками. Открыв глаза, Сэм увидел, что лежит прямо на брате и своим весом прижимает его к водительской двери.  
Правая нога Сэма зацепилась за коробку передач, левая – за рулевую колонку. Сломанное радио лежало между их лицами, царапая кожу. Он схватился за руль, и, подавляя стон, приподнялся. Кровь хлынула в освобожденную ногу, покалывая изнутри.  
Он осторожно оперся о лобовое стекло и теперь заметил – рычаг разорвал штанину по шву и ободрал кожу.  
Сэм вздохнул, пытаясь не потерять равновесие и посмотрел на Дина. Брат лежал неподвижно, но было видно, как поднимается и опускается его грудь.  
– Дин? – в тесном пространстве кабины голос прозвучал слишком громко.  
Он убрал панель радио с Дина и повернул к себе его голову, взяв за подбородок. На лбу над левой бровью наливался синяк, на виске виднелись порезы. Тонкая струйка крови ползла у самых волос.  
Сэм окинул взглядом распластанное тело Дина и почти мгновенно заметил вывихнутое плечо. Казалось, брат ничего не сломал, но в кабине перевернутого пикапа сложно было сказать, насколько серьезно он пострадал.  
– Черт, Дин… – прошептал Сэм. _Слишком скоро._  
Сэм тяжело сглотнул. Казалось, только вчера врачи боролись за жизнь брата, вытаскивали его из покореженной Импалы… только вчера он смотрел в усталые глаза Дина в зеркале заднего вида. Так не должно быть. _Так не должно быть…_  
– Подожди здесь, – Сэм сжал зубы. – Я приведу помощь… Надеюсь. Только… выберусь отсюда… как-нибудь.  
В голосе звенело сомнение – хорошо, что Дин ничего не слышал. Дин, у которого всегда был план. Дин, который опережал противников на шаг.  
Подняв голову, Сэм оттолкнулся от руля, и грубая ткань коснулась раны на ноге. Он схватился за края окна – сквозь него точно можно вылезти, а вот открыть пассажирскую дверь – вряд ли.  
Ребенок снаружи заплакал громче.  
– Тише, детка, все хорошо… Я просто… Черт возьми! Нет-нет, прости, я не кричу на тебя… – послышался беспокойный мужской голос.  
Сэм подтянулся на руках и оперся о дверь. Пикап лежал в траве на водительской стороне. Задняя половина автомобиля упиралась в склон.  
Черный внедорожник, который в них врезался, казался относительно целым и стоял поперек дороги на разбитом асфальте. Других машин поблизости не было. Молодой человек с волосами песочного цвета, одетый в костюм, отошел от автомобиля и достал телефон. Открыв мобильник, незнакомец ударил его пару раз о ладонь, по-видимому, не поймав сигнала.  
Сэм посмотрел на кабину внедорожника. Внутри никого не было видно, но он отчетливо слышал рыдания. Уперевшись ногами в приборную панель, он со стоном вылез из пикапа и сел на двери. Он оглянулся на Дина – сердце больно дернулось в груди.  
– Эй!  
Сэм обернулся, на мгновение перед глазами поплыло. Молодой человек сунул телефон в карман и бежал к нему.  
– Ты цел? Сиди, не двигайся.  
– Все нормально, – Сэм вытащил ноги из кабины.  
– Точно? У тебя кровь.  
– Где? – Сэм нахмурился, глядя в серые глаза парня.  
– Изо рта.  
Сэм потрогал губу и почувствовал жжение.  
– Не заметил… – он вытер кровь большим пальцем.  
– Давай-ка помогу…  
– Не стоит. Со мной правда все хорошо. А вот мой брат пострадал серьезнее.  
– Черт побери, – незнакомец взмахнул руками. – Телефон не ловит. Прости, приятель. Отвлекся на ребенка, да еще и юристы нервы потрепали. Вроде никого не было на дороге, а теперь… ваш пикап и твой брат…  
– Эй, успокойся, – Сэм выставил ладонь в попытке привлечь внимание парня. Он спрыгнул на землю и привалился к пикапу. Голова гудела. – С ребенком все хорошо?  
Тот оглянулся.  
– Вроде бы да. У детского кресла крепкие ремни.  
– Возвращайся к машине, ладно? А я… вытащу Дина как-нибудь.  
– Как?  
Сэм потер лоб трясущейся рукой.  
– Сейчас придумаю.  
Из внедорожника донесся кашель испуганного ребенка. Парень побежал к автомобилю и открыл заднюю дверь. Сэм увидел, как он вытащил с заднего сиденья маленькую девочку со светлыми волосами, торчащими гребешком. Едва оказавшись в объятиях, она перестала плакать.  
– С-сэм?  
Он развернулся так быстро, что едва не ударился о пикап.  
– Дин?  
– К-какого хрена?..  
– Нас сбил внедорожник. Потерпи немного, старик.  
Сэм задумался. Пикап лежал на склоне, и вернуться в кабину тем же путем было невозможно. После недолгих размышлений Сэм взобрался по кузову к открытому окну и увидел брата. Лежа на спине, Дин осторожно придерживал вывихнутую левую руку.  
Сэм встретил его туманный взгляд.  
– Я вытащу тебя отсюда, ладно?  
– Бобби меня прибьет… – пробормотал Дин. И отчего-то рассмеялся, но тут же замолчал, морщась от боли.  
– Что смешного?  
– Жизнь, Сэм, – Дин медленно качнул головой и прикрыл глаза. – Жизнь – вот что смешно.  
– Не закрывай глаза, Дин!  
Он приоткрыл веки.  
– Смотри на меня, слышишь? Смотри на меня.  
– Ладно…  
– Что-нибудь сломал?  
– Не думаю. Разве что трещина.  
– Не намного лучше.  
– Да что ты говоришь.  
Сэм задумчиво пожевал губу, осматривая кабину.  
– Тут что… ребенок? – взгляд Дина прояснился.  
– Ага, маленькая девочка, – Сэм кивнул и свесил ноги внутрь. – У парня, который в нас врезался.  
– О черт… – нахмурился Дин.  
– Она не пострадала, – Сэм спрыгнул к брату.  
– Прекрасно.  
– Как твое плечо?  
– Так себе, – проворчал Дин сквозь зубы.  
– Двигать можешь?  
– Нет, – Дин мотнул головой. – Пальцев не чувствую.  
– Этого я и боялся, – тихо проговорил Сэм. – Тебе придется… ползти по мне.  
– Чего? – Дин покосился на Сэма.  
– Как по лестнице, – он наклонился к брату. – Возьми меня за руку, а потом забирайся по мне.  
Дин обвел взглядом неуклюже стоящего Сэма и растянул губы в усмешке.  
– Молчи! Или у тебя есть идея получше?  
– Не то что бы.  
– Ну так переступи через свое личное пространство и лезь.  
Вздохнув, Дин перевернулся набок, а потом, опираясь здоровой рукой, сел на корточки.  
Сэм подтянул брата за предплечье и прижался спиной к лобовому стеклу. Он почувствовал, как дрожит Дин, когда перехватил его за пояс джинсов, помогая удержать равновесие.  
Вдруг Сэм случайно задел его левую руку. Дин болезненно вскрикнул и обвис в его хватке. В страхе снова упасть на брата, Сэм крепко схватил его под локоть и приобнял за пояс.  
– Прости, – прошептал Сэм. – Прости, приятель.  
– Эй, все нормально, – выдохнул Дин. – Твоя идея – полный отстой.  
– Знаю, знаю, просто… подожди, – Сэм подпихнул брата выше, но руки затряслись от тяжести. Наконец, Дин уперся в него ногами.  
– Эй! – послышался голос сверху. Оба подняли головы, щурясь от яркого полуденного света. – Помочь?  
– А где девчонка? – спросил Сэм.  
– Посадил обратно. Она успокоилась, – ответил незнакомец, пытаясь пробраться внутрь. – Кстати, меня зовут Вик. Виклоу Бишоп.  
Дин глянул на Сэма, и тот почти услышал, что он думает об имени.  
По-видимому, Вик уловил их молчаливый диалог.  
– Это потомственное имя, – объяснил он.  
– Я Сэм. А это мой брат Дин. И да, помощь бы не помешала.  
Стоя на багажнике пикапа, Вик перегнулся через окно и крепко схватил Дина под правое плечо.  
– Осторожнее с левым, – проворчал Сэм, подталкивая брата под ноги.  
Он слышал тяжелое дыхание Дина – тот пытался казаться сильным, но вздрагивал от каждого, даже еле заметного движения. Сэм знал, брат едва сдерживает крик. Наконец, им удалось вытащить Дина – теперь он лежал животом на двери, свесив ноги в кабину. Вик исчез из поля зрения и спрыгнул на землю.  
Сэм придерживал ноги брата, пока тот не взобрался на дверь. Опираясь здоровой рукой о Вика, Дин спустился и сел у пикапа. Как только Дин оказался снаружи, Сэм последовал за ним и устроился рядом.  
Брат сгорбленно сидел, прижимая к себе поврежденную руку, и пытался отдышаться. Задумчиво потирая верхнюю губу, Сэм вспоминал, была ли у них вода. Им понадобится, если вдруг Дина стошнит от боли.  
– Надо бы что-то сделать с плечом, – тихо сказал Вик, с тревогой глядя на Дина. Его песочные кудри слиплись от пота, а глаза были сосредоточенно прищурены.  
– Думаешь? – прорычал Дин.  
Сэм хмуро посмотрел на обоих.  
– Не обращай внимания, Вик. Он всегда ворчит, когда хреново себя чувствует.  
– Поговори мне тут, – отозвался Дин. – Сейчас…  
– Телефон так и не ловит? – спросил Сэм у Вика, прервав недовольного брата.  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Тут глухомань. Дом моей сестры в десяти милях вон в ту сторону, – он махнул на запад. – Я знаю одного парня, который вытащил бы ваш пикап, но, наверное, сначала стоит отвезти вас в больницу…  
– Нет! – отрезал Дин. – Никаких больниц.  
– Дин, может…  
– Сэм, – Дин поднял взгляд. – Просто… нет.  
Несмотря на боль, он был полон решимости. Прикрыв глаза на мгновение, Сэм сдался.  
– Ладно. Но тогда мне придется вправить плечо.  
– Давай уже, не тяни.  
– Чем я могу помочь? – неуверенно спросил Вик.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Нужно будет чем-нибудь привязать его руку.  
– У меня есть пара детских полотенец.  
– Подойдет, – Сэм присел перед братом, когда тот начал заваливаться вперед, и придержал его за подбородок. – Дин?  
– Мм?  
– Эй, приятель, – Сэм вытер кровь с его брови. – Не вырубайся, если не хочешь в больницу.  
– Ага…  
– Я серьезно, – он поймал взгляд брата из-под полуопущенных век. – Не спи, Дин.  
– Я не сплю.  
– Посмотри на меня.  
Дин сглотнул, и, нахмурив брови, уставился на Сэма.  
– Ты покомандовать любитель, знаешь? – невнятно протянул он.  
Сэм кивнул – самому себе, не в ответ. От боли глаза Дина блестели, но взгляд казался сосредоточенным.  
Вскоре вернулся Вик с двумя розовыми пеленками в руке.  
– Да ты издеваешься!  
Сэм улыбнулся на возмущенный возглас брата.  
– Прости, но, – Вик пожал плечами, – это все, что у меня есть.  
– Ничего, – успокоил Сэм. – Давай. Сними куртку и сядь позади него.  
– Что ты…  
– Будешь держать его.  
Дин смотрел в пол и тяжело дышал сквозь приоткрытые губы. Переступив с ноги на ногу, Вик кивнул и опустился на землю.  
– Скрути жгутом рукава. Пусть сожмет зубами.  
– Чего? – в замешательстве спросил Вик.  
– Чтобы не раскрошил, – объяснил Сэм. – Это адски больно.  
– Как на вилах у черта, – едва слышно выдохнул Дин.  
Вик стащил с себя куртку и сделал, как просит Сэм. Спустя три быстрых вздоха, Дин взял ткань в рот. Правой рукой он вцепился в предплечье Вика.  
– Готов? – спросил Сэм. Однажды он вправлял вывих Джону, но Дину – еще никогда. В прошлый раз было нелегко, и от вида отца тошнота подступала к горлу. Сэм знал, как держать, как тянуть, но от одной только мысли, что придется сделать это снова, пот выступал на прохладной коже.  
Дин кивнул.  
– Давай на счет три. Раз, два… – и Сэм дернул его руку. С легким щелчком плечо встало на место.  
Болезненный крик эхом прокатился между автомобилями, и девочка снова заплакала. Вик отпустил Дина, и тот повалился набок, дыша со свистом.  
Сэм склонился над братом, бережно поглаживая его спину.  
– Я тут. Я рядом, приятель. Все закончилось, слышишь? Ты молодец, – тихо шептал он.  
Белый как полотно, Дин лежал с зажмуренными глазами, упираясь лбом в землю, и дрожал.  
– Тише, – успокаивал Сэм. – Тише, приятель. Все уже позади.  
Брат молчал, но, по крайней мере, не отталкивал его. Сэм облегченно вздохнул. Пусть Дин знает, что он здесь не один.  
Оставив братьев наедине, Вик ушел к девочке. Когда Дина перестало трясти, Сэм убрал руку и огляделся вокруг.  
– Весело получилось, – выдохнул Дин, смаргивая пелену. Липкая кровь на лице смешалась с грязью. – Как-нибудь повторим.  
– Сейчас перевяжем.  
– У меня другое предложение, – проговорил Дин сквозь зубы. – Давай забьем.  
Сэм поднял бровь и коснулся пальцем левого локтя брата.  
– Ааа! Какого хрена, Сэм?!  
Сдерживая сочувствие, он сурово посмотрел на Дина.  
– Да ладно, старик, – Сэм провел языком по треснувшей губе. – Тебе идет розовый. Давай-ка ты сядешь?  
– Давай-ка ты отвалишь от меня?  
– Дин.  
– Сэм.  
С минуту они глядели друг на друга, скрывая мысли, пока пронзительный детский визг не привлек их внимание.  
– Извините, – Вик высунулся из черного автомобиля. – Она ненавидит менять подгузники.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Прекрасно. Дай мне руку.  
Он взялся за ладонь Сэма и медленно сел на землю. От налипшей ко лбу грязи Дин казался еще бледнее. Убедившись, что брат не упадет без его поддержки, Сэм покосился на лежащий боком пикап.  
– Без буксира не вытащим…  
– Да уж, – вздохнул Дин. – Я знаю, – он мотнул головой. – Бобби будет орать.  
– Поищем что-нибудь подходящее в доме? – предложил Вик. – Если вы конечно сядете в машину с психом, который вас снес…  
Сэм посмотрел на Дина в ожидании ответа. Он знал, что делать, но эта поездка была идеей Дина. Его целью.  
Дин кивнул после недолгого молчания.  
– Давай, Сэм, – невесело сказал он.  
Сэм осторожно перевязал Дину руку, используя пеленку как слинг. Розовая ткань ярко выделялась на серой футболке, запачканной грязью и кровью.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Дин и прикрыл глаза.  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
– Пожалуйста, – он неловко встал, джинсы задели рану на ноге. – Подожди минутку.  
Сэм вытащил их сумки и отнес Вику. А затем вернулся к Дину, одной рукой подхватил его под локоть, другой – придержал за талию, и помог подняться. Дин пошатнулся, наваливаясь на Сэма, в попытке поймать равновесие.  
– Готов?  
– Ага, – Дин отстранился от него и пошел к внедорожнику.  
Прижимая перевязанную левую руку к груди, брат пытался расправить плечи. Сэм всегда восхищался твердой походкой Дина, даже когда тот понятия не имел, куда и зачем идет.  
– Садись назад, – предложил Дину Вик. – Там откидные сиденья.  
Дин с кивком сел в машину и хмуро посмотрел на Сэма, когда тот попытался опустить ему спинку. Сэм попятился с поднятыми руками и, захлопнув заднюю дверь, устроился на переднем сиденьи.  
Не обращая внимания на жгучую боль в ноге, Сэм повернулся назад – проверить, как там Дин, но вдруг увидел перед собой огромные голубые глаза.  
– Привет, – прошептала маленькая девочка с длинными ресницами и розовыми от плача щеками.  
– Привет, – ответил Сэм, удивленный ее открытому взгляду.  
– Это Кейт, – сказал Вик.  
– Привет, Кейт, – Сэм улыбнулся маленькому ангелочку. Кейт, надув губки, отвернулась к окну. – Она прелесть, – сказал он Вику.  
– Вся в маму, – тихо ответил парень и завел мотор. – Лиза была красавицей.  
Сэм переглянулся с Дином.  
– Была? – переспросил Дин, поерзав на сиденьи.  
– Кейт моя племянница, – Вик вывел автомобиль на грязную дорогу. – Мою сестру, Лизу, и ее мужа Пола убили на прошлой неделе.  
– О боже, мне так жаль, – инстинктивно ответил Сэм. Краем глаза он видел, как Дин внимательно смотрит на Вика в ожидании продолжения.  
Вик мотнул головой.  
– Сегодня зачитывали ее завещание. Лиза назначила меня опекуном Кейт.  
– Ох, ничего себе… – Сэм откинулся на спинку.  
– Не знаю, о чем она думала, – продолжил Вик, будто говорил сам с собой. – Ну, из меня… так себе отец. Видели «Воспитание Аризоны»?  
– Ага, – отозвался Дин. – Прикольный фильм.  
– Ну да, вылитый я.  
– Кто? Джон Гудмен? Или Ник Кейдж?  
Сэм бросил на Дина неодобрительный взгляд, а потом повернулся к Вику:  
– Наверное, она знала…  
– У меня ничего нет, приятель, – прервал тот его убеждения. – Девчонке еще и двух не исполнилось. Я понятия не имею, как ее воспитывать, как рассказать… объяснить, почему мы едем к ним домой. Никогда бы не привез ее обратно, вот только… мое жилище совсем не подходит для детей.  
– Почему ты не хочешь ехать в их дом? – спросил Дин.  
Вик покосился в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Потому что их там и убили.  
Кейт начала что-то мычать.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Сэм. Сосредоточившись на водителе, он не заметил, как Дин взял детскую книгу, лежавшую около кресла Кейт. Сэм наклонился, слушая ответ.  
– Я приехал в гости, – юное лицо парня сковало напряжением. – Сказал Лизе, что погуляю с Кейт, а они побудут вдвоем. Нас не было… часа четыре, наверное.  
Вик замолчал, и Сэм услышал за спиной тихий лепет малышки.  
– В полиции сказали, в дом влез грабитель, и все пошло наперекосяк. Я нашел их в спальне, и… господи, их будто разорвали на куски.  
– Боже мой… – сглотнув, Сэм оглянулся на Дина. И замер.  
Раскрыв детскую книжку, Дин держал ее перед Кейт. Девочка показывала куда-то на страницу и что-то лопотала на непонятном Сэму языке. Дин улыбнулся, и сердце сжалось от боли. Он несколько недель не видел, чтобы Дин по-настоящему улыбался.  
– Да уж, – Сэм заставил себя вернуться к разговору. – Это ужасно.  
– Честно говоря, думаю, за ними следили, – признался Вик.  
Сэм слушал рассказ Вика вполуха – брат на заднем сиденьи тихо спрашивал малышку: «А это кто? Так, а вот тот?». Девчушка отвечала тонким голосом, показывая на картинку.  
– Следили?  
Вик кивнул.  
– Лиза слышала какие-то голоса рядом с домом, но никого не видела. Да еще стук в двери и окна…  
Сэм поднял бровь. _Следили, да?_ Его поражало, как легко люди объясняли необъяснимое.  
– Они переехали, когда Кейт было месяцев девять – даже года не прожили в доме. Лиза наводила порядок, пока Пол работал в городе.  
– А кто жил там до них? – спросил Сэм.  
Вик пожал плечами.  
– Никто… Дом достался им довольно дешево. Продан за долги или вроде того.  
Сэм глянул на брата.  
– Бо-бо, – Кейт вдруг показала на кровь, покрывшую лицо Дина и склеенные темно-красными иголочками волосы.  
– Ага, – ответил Дин. – Не в лучшей форме.  
– Мама бо-бо, – Кейт надула губки.  
Дин потрясенно уставился на Вика.  
– Она… видела?  
Вик мотнул головой.  
– Нет, конечно, нет. Но она знает. Она сообразительная. Говорит месяцев с десяти. Я, конечно, мало что разбираю, но она понимает, о чем говорит.  
Сэм обернулся. С серьезным взглядом, девочка повторяла Дину:  
– Мама бо-бо.  
– Да, я знаю, – тихо ответил Дин.  
– Вот и приехали, – Вик свернул на подъездную дорожку к деревянному белому дому в два этажа, с немного облупившейся верандой и широкими окнами по бокам от двери.  
Он остановил машину и заглушил мотор.  
– Отнесу Кейт, а потом захвачу ваши сумки.  
– За нас не беспокойся, – остановил Сэм. – Мы сами.  
– Но твой брат…  
– Он сказал, мы сами, – почти прорычал Дин.  
Сэм покосился на него, а потом виновато улыбнулся Вику и вышел из машины. Спустив ноги на землю, Дин зашипел от боли. Видимо, все его тело затекло за короткое время в пути, но, по крайней мере, он мог двигаться.  
– Ты и правда вещи тащить собрался?  
– Да, – сказал Дин. – Дай мою сумку.  
– Не будь идиотом, – отрезал Сэм. – Ты ничего не понесешь. Ты едва на ногах стоишь.  
– Сэм, я…  
– Дин. Заткнись.  
Брат посмотрел ему в глаза, а потом пошел в дом вслед за Виком и Кейт.  
Сэм вздохнул. Он ввязался в эту поездку за деталью для Импалы ради того, чтобы вернуть прежние отношения с Дином. А теперь казалось, дело только ухудшилось.

В доме пахло яблочным пирогом и хлоркой.  
Дин поморщился от едкого запаха, глядя, как Вик усаживает Кейт за детский барьер в гостиной. Аромат пирога успокаивал и, судя по всему, исходил от встроенного освежителя воздуха над дверью рядом с гардеробом.  
Дин задержался на проходе и недовольно сдвинул брови, когда Сэм взял его под локоть и подвел к стулу на кухне. Прямо напротив играла с карандашами и раскрасками Кейт. Хотелось оттолкнуть Сэма, сказать, что все хорошо. Но на самом деле ему было больно. Рука ныла от пальцев до самых зубов. Ребра сводило от каждого вздоха. А ноги дрожали. Дин с облегчением сел на кухонный стул.  
– Отдал бы правую руку за аспирин, – проворчал он.  
– Думаю, это у нас найдется, – плечом прижимая к уху телефонную трубку, Вик достал из кухонного шкафа пузырек с таблетками и бросил Сэму.  
– Перкоцет(2)?  
Голос брата звучал удивленно, однако Дин не поднял взгляд.  
– Пару месяцев назад Полу делали операцию на колене… Алло, привет, Джуниор? Да, Вик Бишоп, – он отвернулся и прикрыл ладонью второе ухо.  
– Будешь? – Сэм протянул пузырек Дину.  
– Черт, да, – Дин насухую проглотил таблетку. – Надо позвонить Бобби.  
– Он и так скоро узнает. А пока подожди, чтоб лекарство подействовало.  
– И то правда.  
Прислонившись к стене, Сэм пристально смотрел на Дина.  
– Я не исчезну, Сэм.  
– Чего?  
– Не пялься на меня так, – Дин поерзал на стуле. – Дырку просверлишь.  
– Просто хочу быть уверен, что ты в порядке, вот и все, – ответил Сэм. – Ты…  
– Дон. Уйди.  
Его отвлек тихий голосок из соседней комнаты. Дин неловко встал со стула, пытаясь не подать вида, что грудь пронзило болью. Скорее всего, это был просто ушиб или, в худшем случае, трещина, но страданий они доставляли не меньше. Держась за косяк, он глянул на Кейт.  
Она сидела с раскраской на коленях, с карандашами в одной руке и пустышкой в другой. И смотрела на стену.  
Дин наклонил голову, подступая ближе.  
– Дон?  
Кейт кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от стены.  
– Дон, – повторила она с погрустневшим лицом. – Уйди.  
А потом она отправила соску в рот и продолжила рисовать.  
– Чертовщина какая-то, да? – спросил Дин.  
Сэм одновременно слушал телефонный разговор Вика и следил за Дином. Болтовню Кейт со стеной он упустил.  
– Она ребенок, Дин, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Кто знает, что делают дети и почему.  
– Слушайте, парни, есть хорошая новость и плохая, – повесив трубку, Вик подошел к ним. – Джуниор может вытащить ваш пикап, но… не раньше завтрашнего утра.  
– Зашибись, – вздохнул Дин и привалился к дверному косяку. Он снова чувствовал пальцы, но рука распухла, а голова гудела. _Скоро подействует обезболивающее…_  
– Оставайтесь у нас до утра, – предложил Вик. – Поправде, это все, что я могу для вас сделать… Ближайшая гостиница только в ДеМойне.  
Дин в сомнении глянул на Сэма, ожидая, что тот примет решение. Он устал. Ему и так предстоял тяжелый выбор: спасти душу брата или его жизнь.  
Кейт продолжила мычать песенку, увлеченная раскраской. Взяв сразу два карандаша, она рисовала круги и покачивала головой в такт напеву, отчего мягкие кудри разлетались в разные стороны.  
– Спасибо за приглашение, – сказал Сэм.  
Наклонив голову, Дин наблюдал за Кейт. Вдруг ее бессвязное мычание показалось знакомым.  
– Это… «Сумасшедшая любовь»?  
Вик усмехнулся.  
– Ага. Лиза помешана… была помешана на музыке. Чего только не пела Кейт. Это была их любимая, – он в замешательстве качнул головой. – Поверить не могу, как ты угадал? Она вовсе не певица года.  
– Похоже на барабаны, – тихо ответил Сэм, привлекая внимание Дина. – Он узнал ритм.  
Удивленный догадкой брата, Дин улыбнулся. Он заметил в лице Сэма что-то похожее на восхищение. Уголки губ Дина опустились. Нечему было восхищаться. Если бы Сэм знал…  
– А где мы можем немного привести себя в порядок? – Сэм повернулся к парню.  
– Пойдемте, покажу.  
– А Кейт? – непонимающе спросил Дин, поняв, что Вик отправился к лестнице, оставив малышку одну в гостиной.  
– Ох, блин, точно, – Вик вернулся детскому барьеру. – Иди ко мне, детка.  
Сжимая карандаши, она подошла к своему дяде и вытянула руки.  
– Давай ты положишь это? – подняв девочку, он глянул на карандаши.  
– Нет, – Кейт помотала головкой.  
– Ну ладно, – он повернулся к братьям. – Говорил же – она с ними не расстается.  
Дин и Сэм понимающе улыбнулись и пошли вслед за ним.  
– Там детская Кейт, в конце лестницы. А Лиза и Пол спали вот тут, – Вик указал на закрытую дверь. – Когда копы закончили осмотр, мы вымыли там все годовым запасом хлорки, но… Я до сих пор туда не захожу.  
– Не могу тебя винить, – тихо произнес Дин, прислонившись к перилам.  
– Комната для гостей в конце коридора, а тут ванная, – он махнул в сторону очередной двери. – Я сплю в гостевой. А вам придется ночевать на раскладном диване внизу.  
– Все хорошо. Спасибо, Вик, – Сэм взял полотенца и пошел к ванной.  
Едва брат повернулся спиной, Дин улыбнулся Кейт. Девочка ответила улыбкой, надув пухлые щечки.  
– Мы будем есть где-нибудь через час, – сказал Вик. – Любите пиццу, парни?  
– Обожаем! – ответил Дин, по-прежнему глядя в ярко-голубые глаза.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Вик. – Надо сменить подгузник, – он спустился по лестнице, оставляя братьев вдвоем.  
Сэм встал в проеме, и Дин посмотрел через его плечо. Комната оказалась огромной – с отдельными ванной и душевой кабиной, двумя раковинами и туалетом за отдельной дверью.  
– Круто, – сказал Дин. Он обошел брата и заглянул в зеркало. – Мда, не очень круто.  
– Бывало и получше, да?  
– Ага, дни, когда нас не сносят огромные тачки, обычно получше.  
Сэм прикрыл за собой дверь и бросил сумки на пол.  
– Хорошо, что мы были не в Импале, – пробормотал он.  
Дин поморщился.  
– Даже не заикайся, приятель. Ей и так досталось.  
Он потянулся к розовому узелку за шеей, и руку пронзило острой болью. Дыхание перехватило. Дин оперся о стойку между раковинами и ждал, когда перед глазами перестанут вспыхивать искры.  
– Я тут, – сказал Сэм. – Давай помогу.  
Последнее, чего хотел Дин – это забота брата, но сил сопротивляться не осталось. Его мучила вина за молчание, за то, что утаил слова отца. И чем заботливее был Сэм, тем сильнее Дин хотел отстраниться, убежать от него подальше. Тем сильнее прятался под маской.  
Сэм развязал узелки самодельного слинга.  
– Футболку ты с себя не снимешь.  
– Знаю, – выдохнул Дин. Не держись он за стойку, лежал бы уже на полу. Ноги дрожали, и Сэм это видел.  
– Давай срежу?  
– Ага… – не хотелось терять одежду, которой и так было мало, но пока не подействуют таблетки, он не сможет пошевелить рукой.  
Оперевшись бедром о раковину, он смотрел, как Сэм вытаскивает из сумки его нож, сует под подол и ведет снизу вверх. Дин отвернул голову, когда острие поднялось к горлу футболки. При виде синяков и ссадин на его груди, Сэм задержал дыхание и только пару секунд спустя срезал вдоль плеч рукава. Мягкая ткань с тихим шелестом упала на пол.  
– Повезло еще, а? – Сэм покосился на отметины на боку Дина.  
– Повезло опять врезаться?  
– Ага, врезаться прямо в новое дело.  
Дин посмотрел Сэму в глаза.  
– Что? Какое дело?  
Сэм недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Издеваешься? В доме призрак, Дин.  
Дин повел бровью.  
– Сначала клоуны, теперь ты призраков чувствуешь?  
– Эй, я был прав насчет клоуна. К тому же, если бы ты слушал рассказ Вика в машине…  
– Я слушал, – Дин подошел к сумке, опираясь о стену, и вытащил бинт. – Его сестру и ее мужа кто-то выследил и убил.  
– Дин, – раздраженно бросил Сэм. – Ты сам в это не веришь. И я не верю, что ты поверил в такой бред.  
– Не важно, во что ты веришь, Сэм, – тихо произнес Дин. – Ведь так?  
Вздохнув, Сэм сжал губы. Дин начал разматывать перевязь, и пол вдруг словно пошатнулся.  
– Ох… – Дин отпустил ткань и прислонился к стене.  
– Ты как?  
– Наверное, таблетки…  
– Давай-ка ты сядешь? Бледный как смерть.  
– Ага… Ладно.  
Дин прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Сэм взял его под локоть и усадил на край ванны. Он втягивал носом воздух и выдыхал через рот. Только бы не стошнило.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит поесть, – тихо сказал Сэм. – Дин.  
– М?  
– Давай я…  
Дин услышал, как тот присел перед ним, и заставил себя взглянуть на брата. Воспоминания тут же замелькали в голове, едва он увидел брата с бинтом. Испуганный голос Сэма, зовущего на помощь, когда Дин с дыхательной трубкой во рту очнулся в больнице… умоляющий взгляд на стоянке у Бобби… рвение помочь в поисках крышки багажника…  
Вдруг Дин ощутил укол сожаления от того, как усложняет жизнь брату. Не только он потерял отца. Зато только он вел себя как полный придурок, когда Сэм всего лишь пытался помочь.  
– Ну что, перевяжешь без обморока, Саманта?  
– Твоего или моего? – Сэм поднял бровь.  
– А это как получится.  
Дин вцепился в край ванной.  
– Просто дыши, ладно? – сказал Сэм. Дин снова зажмурился, позволяя брату крепко обмотать бинт вокруг ребер.  
Когда Сэм прервался, Дин открыл глаза.  
– Что?  
– Так… – Сэм поморщился, встав с пола, и Дин увидел бурые пятна, похожие на кровь, на его штанине. – Теперь надень чистую рубашку, а потом перевяжу тебе плечо.  
– Сэм, – вдруг сказал Дин. – А что с ногой?  
– А? – тот опустил взгляд. – Ах, да. Наверное, задел рычаг передач.  
– Очисть сначала рану.  
– Дин…  
– Сэм, просто обработай.  
Дышать стало легче, но голова по-прежнему кружилась. Дин держался за ванную, комната то размывалась, то принимала четкие очертания, словно кто-то баловался с настройками четкости изображения в его голове.  
Шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, Сэм спустил джинсы до ботинок. Дин прищурился.  
– Черт возьми, Сэмми, – не удержался он. – Пара дюймов – и ты в самом деле стал бы Самантой.  
– Заткнись, – пробормотал Сэм. – Ты сам меня по кабине протащил.  
– Чтобы тебя не смело внедорожником, – возразил Дин.  
Сэм намочил тряпку и принялся вытирать кровь.  
– Да, и на тебе это так классно отразилось.  
– Выкуси, – отрезал Дин.  
– Как тебе угодно, – морщась от боли, Сэм очистил рану антисептиком. Он вытащил из сумки чистые джинсы и, надевая, глянул на Дина.  
– Я красавчик, да? – проворчал Дин.  
– Пожалуй, очищу этот порез, – ответил Сэм, не слушая его. – Сиди спокойно.  
– Я никуда и не собирался, старик.  
Сэм взял новую тряпку и аккуратно стер кровь с лица и волос Дина.  
– Умоешься?  
– Неа...  
– Серьезно, приятель, выглядишь, как жертва катастрофы.  
Дин вздохнул. Вряд ли он сможет твердо стоять на ногах. Такая зависимость от помощи брата начинала выводить из себя. Прижимая левую руку к груди, Дин протянул правую Сэму, и встал, держась за него, с облегчением поняв, что не заваливается набок.  
Он доплелся до раковины и еще раз посмотрел в зеркало. Сэм был прав насчет его внешнего вида, и не из-за крови и грязи на лице. В собственном взгляде читалось поражение. Казалось, он мертв внутри. Опустошен. Дин отвернулся, не выдержав контраста между увиденным и тем, к чему он привык. Повернув кран, он подставил правую ладонь под теплую воду и осторожно наклонился.  
Без лишних слов, Сэм промокнул потекшую по лицу Дина грязь чистым краем тряпки. Дин ничего не сказал, просто позволил помочь. Когда они закончили, Дин повернулся, прислонившись к раковине.  
Они молчали, пока Сэм втирал мазь в порез Дина и приклеивал два пластыря-бабочки. Не встречаясь с ним взглядом, брат наклонился к сумке и вытащил черную футболку.  
– Готов?  
Дин кивнул. Он устал бороться. Устал казаться сильным. Просто устал…  
Сэм помог ему справиться с футболкой, осторожно продев в рукав левую руку. Разгладив собравшуюся на перевязанных ребрах ткань, Дин выжидающе посмотрел на брата.  
Сэм взял второй – последний – бинт и начал перевязывать руку Дина.  
– Тебе бы правда лучше к врачу, – пробормотал он.  
– Не дождешься, – проворчал Дин.  
Продолжая бинтовать, Сэм молчал, и заговорил только перед тем, как завязать концы бинта на шее.  
– Эй, Дин?  
– Мм?  
– Как думаешь, отец бы проверил? – он запнулся. – Дом с привидением.  
_Ох, Сэмми… хватит… просто…_  
– Ага, – неожиданно для себя ответил он. – Наверное. Он за любую зацепку хватался. Иначе почему он нам столько всего оставил?  
Мгновение Сэм молчал. Дин позволил ему обдумать услышанное, пока сам погрузился в воспоминания. О том, как забирался в кроватку к Сэму – единственное место на земле, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности. О том, как сидел без сна с винтовкой на коленях, потому что отец не появлялся в обещанный день. О голосе и словах, сказанных в гневе и печали, о гордости и слезах в глазах отца.  
– У тебя ведь все с собой? – спросил Сэм.  
– Конечно, – ответил Дин. Тошнотворное головокружение постепенно уходило. Если он не собирался на охоту, уезжая от Бобби, это не значило, что не нужно быть готовым.  
– Я проверю здесь, наверху. Посмотрим, что тут есть.  
– Флаг тебе в руки, – устало произнес Дин. – А я спущусь и немного попою с Кейт.

Сэм почувствовал острый укол вины, видя, как Дин медленно спускается с лестницы, тяжело наваливаясь на перила. Дин любыми способами пытался донести, что не готов говорить об отце, о том, что случилось, о том, что происходит между ними. Но Сэм не хотел слушать. Не мог слушать. Боялся оставить все, как есть. Он слишком нуждался в брате.  
Он вытащил детектор ЭМП из сумки Дина. Оказывается, среди джинсов и рубашек брат припрятал и оружие. Включив устройство, Сэм начал прислушиваться к звуку, поглядывая на зеленые лампочки.  
Ничего.  
– Ха, – Сэм мотнул головой. – Готов был поклясться…  
Он подошел к спальне Лизы и Пола и осторожно открыл дверь. Ничего. Прибор не пискнул и в детской Кейт.  
– Что за фигня…  
– Сэмми! Пицца!  
Едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Сэм быстро выключил детектор, взял сумки и спустился. Он бросил вещи у дивана в гостиной, где уже лежали простыни и подушки, и пошел в кухню.  
Кейт сидела в детском стульчике, рядом был Вик, а напротив – Дин. Взяв предложенную парнем бутылку пива, Сэм опустился на свободный стул. Он недовольно сдвинул брови при виде брата, пьющего алкоголь.  
– Дин, а тебе разве можно…  
– Говорил же, – прервал тот, усмехнувшись Вику. – Прямо-таки наседка.  
Вик кивнул.  
– Наверное, классно, когда есть кому позаботиться о тебе.  
– М? – Кейт показала на свою ладошку.  
– Она… общается жестами? – спросил Сэм и протянул брату стакан воды. Ничего не сказав, Дин поставил бутылку и взял воду.  
– Да, когда Кейт была совсем крохой, Лиза показала ей несколько детских знаков. Кейт запомнила. Вот только я ничего не понимаю. Каждый раз приходится угадывать. Держи, детка, – Вик отломил вилкой еще немного пиццы и положил на поднос перед Кейт.  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Детские знаки… А Сэм всего-то азбуку знал.  
– Эй! – воскликнул он.  
– Вас двое, да? – Вик открыл вторую коробку пиццы.  
Дин отвел глаза, а Сэм уставился в тарелку.  
– Да, – ответил Дин. – Теперь да. Наш… отец погиб две недели назад.  
– О… Простите, парни.  
Дин молча повел плечом.  
– В любом случае, это Дин меня вырастил, – Сэм удивился, что сказал вдруг едва знакомому человеку правду. Дин окинул его вопросительным взглядом. – Отец часто оставлял нас одних.  
– А мама? – Вик вилкой отломил Кейт еще пиццы.  
– Она умерла, когда мне и года не было, – ответил Сэм.  
– Боже мой, – Вик поднял руку в извиняющемся жесте.  
– Давно это было, – сказал Дин с набитым ртом и махнул рукой. – А вы с Кейт отлично поладите.  
– Не знаю, – Вик качнул головой. – Она уже умнее, чем я, и знает около десяти слов.  
– Ага, и каждый день что-нибудь новенькое, – кивнул Дин и промокнул рот салфеткой. Сэм молча слушал. – Просто повторяй одно и то же и прислушивайся к ней. Дети дают понять, что им нужно.  
Наклонившись над столом, Вик впитывал слова Дина. Сэм наблюдал с интересом. Он видел раньше, как брат общается с детьми – Лукасом и Майклом из недавнего прошлого. Но только сейчас заметил, что Дин знает, как воспитывать их. Теперь его осенило: с ним Дину помогала не только удача, но и хитрость.  
– Все, – Кейт подняла ручки, а потом принялась отодвигать недоеденные кусочки.  
Сэм рассмеялся, Вик вздохнул, а Дин взял салфетку и начал вытирать губы Кейт. Вдруг улыбка Сэма погасла. Казалось, Дин всю жизнь этим и занимался, настолько естественными и точными были его движения. Даже с перевязанной рукой он выглядел так, словно знает, что делает.  
Сердце Сэма запнулось в груди. Сколько всего Дин потерял или вовсе никогда не имел. Дин оказался прирожденным отцом. А Сэм – живым доказательством. Но, очевидно, у жизни были другие планы. _Несправедливо…_  
– Я искупаю ее, – Вик поднял девочку. – А потом уберу со стола. А вы чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Детский лепет утихал, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Сэм смотрел в пустую тарелку и чувствовал молчание брата. Он хотел поговорить с Дином, хотел, чтобы Дин поговорил с ним. Не только об отце, просто… о чем-нибудь. Но не мог придумать, о чем. Не мог перевести тему так, чтобы не сделать хуже.  
– Пойду в гостиную, – наконец сказал Дин и неловко встал.  
Синяки на его лице потемнели, но выглядел он не таким бледным, как раньше. Из-за перевязанной руки походка брата была шаткой. Следовало съездить к врачу, убедиться, что серьезных травм нет. _Может, Бобби уговорит его…_  
Сэм поставил тарелки в раковину и отправился в гостиную, переступая через детский барьер.  
Дин, закрыв глаза, растянулся на кресле с откидной спинкой. Сев на диван, Сэм обвел взглядом комнату. Стены украшали плакаты артистов и концертов, от Pearl Jam до Фрэнка Синатры. Впечатленный, Сэм растянул губы в полуулыбке. Он встал и подошел к коллекции фотографий рядом с радионяней в книжном шкафу.  
– Наверное, это Лиза, – вдруг сказал Сэм и тут же пожалел: Дин сразу вскочил на кресле. Стоило сначала проверить, спит ли брат.  
– Что?  
– Фотография – вылитая Кейт.  
– Да, наверное.  
– Эй, Дин?  
– А?  
– А у нас были всякие… детские барьеры?  
Дин издал тихий смешок, и Сэм повернулся к нему. Брат снова сидел с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову, с сонной улыбкой на лице. Видимо, обезболивающее подействовало.  
– Не то что бы… – протянул Дин. Из радионяни слышалось, как Вик разговаривает с Кейт. – Отец строил импровизированные перегородки в мотелях, а я думал, как подвинуть мебель, чтобы ты никуда не сбежал.  
Сэм тяжело опустился на диван, удивляясь, как воспоминание об отце так легко сорвалось с губ Дина. Он сомневался, сможет ли брат вспоминать Джона в обычном разговоре. Настолько подавленным выглядел Дин в дверях той палаты после слов «время смерти 10:41». Сэм задержал дыхание в страхе все разрушить.  
– Ну, ты был смышленым парнем, – Дин зевнул. – Всегда находил лазейки. А я не спускал с тебя глаз.  
– Я был той еще занозой в заднице, да? – с улыбкой спросил Сэм.  
– Неа, – Дин мотнул головой и медленно разлепил веки, словно отступившая на мгновение осторожность склеивала его ресницы. – Ты был ребенком, Сэмми. Обычным ребенком. А я…  
– Что?  
Подняв голову, Дин посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
– Ничего.  
Сэм молчал, наблюдая за братом.  
В дверях показался Вик с Кейт на руках. Ее светлые волосы были еще сырыми и облепляли головку. Вик недоуменно глянул на Дина с Сэмом и понял, что помешал. А Кейт, по-видимому, было все равно.  
– Каска, – сказала она. – Каска.  
– Каска? – Сэм непонимающе наклонил голову.  
– Сказка, – Дин наблюдал, как Кейт тянулась в сторону шкафа.  
– А, да, – кивнул Вик. – Да, Лиза всегда читала ей перед сном, – он улыбнулся Дину. – Ты крут.  
Дин усмехнулся краем губ. Опустив Кейт на пол, Вик переступил через барьер.  
– Я бы не стал, но визгу будет… – виновато сказал он, садясь на край дивана. Кейт нашла книгу и уставилась на своего дядю. Вик хотел было взять племянницу на руки, но она отвернулась и подбежала к Дину.  
– На ручки, – попросила она.  
Дин в замешательстве смотрел на малышку.  
– Ручки, – повторила она и потянулась к нему.  
Дин наклонился, но Сэм видел, что взять Кейт одной рукой не удастся. Подойдя к девочке, Сэм неловко обхватил ее большими ладонями и посадил на колени Дину. Он сел на диван с другой стороны и стал наблюдать, как Дин читает Кейт сказку.  
Вскоре девочка принялась переворачивать страницы взад-вперед и, показывая на картинки, называла их по-своему. Дин усмехнулся, глянув на Сэма, а Кейт обернулась на Дина – проверить, слушает ли.  
Сэм смотрел с изумлением. Его брат, которого он привык видеть в баре или под капотом машины, его брат, который расслаблялся только с оружием в руке и спал с десятидюймовым ножом под подушкой… его брат, который убил больше тварей, чем Сэм видел в жизни, чувствовал себя умиротворенным, держа на коленях маленького ребенка.  
Сэм просто не знал, что думать об этом.  
– Дон, – Кейт ткнула в картинку.  
– Что? – Сэм заметил, как Дин нахмурился.  
– Кто это, Кэти? – переспросил Дин.  
– Дон, – повторила она и опять показала на картинку.  
– Она всех фермеров так называет? – спросил Дин Вика.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Наверное… Как Старый МакДональд.  
Дин кивнул. Продолжая лепет, Кейт перевернула страницу.  
– Что происходит, Дин?  
– Она уже говорила это вечером. Просила какого-то Дона уйти.  
Сэм недоуменно взглянул на него.  
– И?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Забудь. Наверное, ничего особенного.  
Часы над камином пробили восемь, и Вик встал с дивана.  
– Пойдем, детка, – позвал он Кейт. – Пора спать. Скажи спокойной ночи.  
Кейт посмотрела на Дина.  
– Будь умницей.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Ты тоже, Кейт, - сказал Дин.  
Вик понес девочку наверх. Из радионяни доносилось, как она мычит себе песенку перед сном. Вскоре Вик спустился и сказал, что идет спать. Дин и Сэм остались одни в неудобной тишине.

_Я делал все, о чем ты просил… Отдал все, что только было у меня… а ты просто сидишь и смотришь, как я умираю?!  
Это точно ты? Почему ты так говоришь? Ты меня пугаешь…  
Да, пап, ты же знаешь, я буду… _  
Он не слышал отца. Хотел бы, но не слышал. Дин оглядывался по сторонам, стараясь уловить слова Джона, его успокаивающий глубокий голос. Ничего. Словно там, где когда-то стоял отец, теперь пустота.  
Он шел, озираясь, сквозь серые тени и неразборчивый шепот – еще не слова, но почти… Хотелось увидеть Сэма. Он знал, Сэм рядом, в темной дымке. Нужно было выбраться из этого тумана, но он сгущался плотнее и плотнее…  
– Сэм?  
– Эй, Дин? Эй…  
Сюда. Так, нет, куда он ушел? Только что был вон там.  
– Дин, слышишь меня? Все хорошо, старик, открой глаза. Дин! Эй, открой глаза.  
Дин подчинился. Он был мокрым от пота, левая рука ныла, ребра покалывало. Он моргнул во тьме, пытаясь понять, где очутился. Над ним нависал Сэм, одну руку держал на его груди, другой опирался о спинку стула.  
Дин провел по лицу дрожащей ладонью. Он уснул в кресле – так меньше мучила боль в ребрах. Перед ним стоял брат – в футболке и боксерах, в тусклом свете из коридора выделялся темно-красный шрам на бедре и всклокоченные волосы.  
– Ты как? – спросил Сэм.  
– Нормально… Наверное, приснилось.  
– Ты говорил во сне, – Сэм сел на край раскладной кровати, сложив руки на коленях. – Что сказал отец?  
– А? – Дин убрал руку с лица.  
– Ты сказал, он пугает тебя. Чем он тебя напугал?  
Дин похолодел, кровь мгновенно отлила от лица.  
– Ничего, Сэм.  
– Не похоже, Дин.  
– Это был просто сон. Ничего особенного.  
Еще мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, никто не хотел уступать. Жесткая ткань джинсов неудобно врезалась в талию, перекрутилась вокруг ног. Дин пожалел, что не разделся сразу.  
Вдруг в радионяне зашипело, мигнули красные лампочки. Дин нахмурил брови.  
– Ты… шепчешь что-то? – спросил Дин.  
Огоньки снова вспыхнули одновременно со странным звуком из динамика.  
– Я? Нет. Там Вик в комнате Кейт. Я слышу его.  
– О… – Дин кивнул и поерзал в кресле. Боль в ребрах наконец утихла. Он смотрел на красные лампочки радионяни, вслушивался в звук и внезапно понял, что слышит голоса. Слова. Дин нахмурился. Это был не Вик. На самом деле…  
– Сэм, – он оторвался от спинки кресла. – Это женский голос.  
– Чего? – Сэм наклонился к устройству.  
И тут Кейт отчетливо и недовольно произнесла:  
– Дон. Уйди.  
Дин сорвался с кресла, выхватил из сумки сорок пятый и, прежде, чем Сэм успел натянуть джинсы, оказался за барьером.  
Левая рука и ребра отзывались острой болью. Переступая через две ступеньки, Дин поднялся наверх и встретил Вика перед дверью Кейт.  
– В детской кто-то есть, – прошептал парень.  
– Знаю, – ответил Дин. – Отойди.  
Тяжело дыша, он сунул пистолет за пояс джинсов, взялся за ручку двери и тут же отдернул руку.  
– Что? Горячая? – беспокойно спросил Вик.  
– Холодная, – догадался Сэм.  
– Ледяная, – Дин потряс рукой.  
– Холодная? – удивился Вик, шагнув к детской.  
Дин открыл дверь, и шепот на мгновение стал таким громким, что он отшатнулся. В путанице неразборчивых слов он услышал женский голос – тихую мольбу спасти кого-то. А потом опустилась тишина.  
– Мама, – позвала Кейт.  
Дин вошел в детскую, дыхание вырвалось облачками пара. В кроватке сидела Кейт, с соской в одной руке и одеялом в другой. Заметив Дина, она потянулась к нему.  
В плечо словно впивались шипы, но он наклонился над кроваткой и, подняв девочку одной рукой, вышел в коридор. Вик завернул Кейт в одеяло и забрал к себе. Сэм, закрыв дверь, поспешил вниз за остальными.  
Синеватые губы девочки подрагивали, но она не плакала. Она казалась Дину больше рассерженной, чем напуганной.  
Оказавшись наконец в гостиной, Вик повернулся к Винчестерам.  
– Какого хрена это было?  
Вместо ответа Дин подхватил еще одно одеяло с дивана и накрыл Кейт. Ее кожа была настолько холодной, что он невольно вздрогнул.  
– У тебя есть соль, приятель? – спросил Вика Сэм.  
– Соль?  
– Ага, она самая. Кое-что сделаем.  
– Ну… наверное, на кухне. Еще водосмягчитель в подвале.  
– Отлично, – ответил Дин. – Будь здесь. И согрей ее.  
Он повернулся к Сэму.  
– Я возьму из подвала, – сказал Сэм прежде, чем Дин успел открыть рот.  
Кивнув, Дин принес канистру и сделал соляные дорожки на подоконниках. Сэм вернулся с большим желтым мешком и насыпал линию на пороге.  
Беспокойный от неизвестности, Вик ходил из стороны в сторону и крепко прижимал к себе малышку, которая начинала всхлипывать. Дин и Сэм обменялись взглядами. Ты или я? Пару мгновений спустя Дин взял у парня Кейт и сел с ней в кресло.  
Вик продолжил мерить шагами комнату, обняв себя руками, словно и не заметил, что больше не держит ребенка.  
– Послушай, Вик… – Сэм прочистил горло. – Похоже, в доме призрак.  
– Эй, полегче, Сэм, – пробормотал Дин.  
– Хочешь сам?  
– Нет-нет, у тебя прекрасно получается, – он примирительно поднял руку.  
– Уверен? Потому что ты мне не поверил, Дин.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать? Что я ошибся?  
– Да!  
– Ладно, я ошибся, ты был прав. Доволен? – прорычал Дин. Кейт всхлипнула, засыпая беспокойным сном на его груди.  
Глянув на девочку, Сэм тяжело вздохнул.  
– Вообще-то… нет, – тихо произнес он.  
– Призрак? – наконец, вымолвил Вик несколько секунд спустя. – Привидение?  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Да. Оно самое.  
– Хочешь сказать… это Лиза? – тихо проговорил Вик, глянув на фотографии на полке.  
– Нет, нет, – Сэм мотнул головой и покосился на Дина. – Но мы уверены, что здесь кто-то есть. Ты… рассказывал, Лиза слышала странные звуки… значит, призрак уже был в доме, когда они переехали.  
– Что?!  
Сердце Дина дернулось от потрясения в его голосе. Принять правду всегда нелегко.  
– Послушай, – тихо сказал Дин. Кейт спала, свернувшись под боком. – Мы знаем, в это сложно поверить, но… похоже, твою сестру и ее мужа убил призрак – и, судя по всему, очень злобный.  
– Хрень полная, – Вик нервно качнул головой. – Это все… чушь из телека. Такого не бывает. В реальной жизни. Привидений не существует!  
– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать – серьезно, не хочу – но призраки существуют, – Дин серьезно смотрел на Вика. – Они существуют. Но мы знаем, как с ними справиться.  
– Знаете? – Вик окинул Винчестеров взглядом. – Как вообще кто-то может такое знать?  
– Ну… Мы с детства этому учились, – Сэм присел на край кровати.  
– Погодите, вы говорите мне… – Вик обхватил голову обеими руками. – Вы говорите, что мою сестру убил призрак… и он до сих пор здесь… а я столкнулся с гребаными охотниками за привидениями?  
– Да, типа того, – пожал плечами Сэм.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Сэм, который час?  
Тот взглянул на часы.  
– Около пяти.  
– Ладно, у нас есть немного времени до рассвета…  
– Подождите, у меня в голове не укладывается. На этом месте была церковь, черт подери!  
– Что? – удивленно спросили в один голос Сэм и Дин.  
Вик вытаращился на них так, словно его уличили во лжи.  
– Ну да… Когда-то здесь стояла церковь. А в двадцатые кто-то превратил ее в ферму.  
– Тут была и ферма? – спросил Дин.  
– Давным-давно, да, – сказал Вик.  
– Черт, Сэм, она знала.  
– Знала?  
– Кто? Что знала? – Вик смотрел то на Сэма, то на Дина.  
– Кэти. Она видела его. Призрака.  
– Дона, – догадался Сэм.  
– Да, Дона.  
– О чем вы говорите, мать вашу?! – выкрикнул Вик.  
От громкого голоса Кейт подпрыгнула.  
– Твоя племянница, приятель, – объяснил Дин. – Она видела. А радионяня сработала как измеритель ЭМП.  
– Как что?  
– Среагировала на призраков, – сказал Сэм. – Дин, если тут была церковь… значит, где-то рядом кладбище?  
– Да, оно здесь есть, – Вик скрестил руки на груди. – Футах в двадцати от заднего крыльца.  
– Чертов дурдом, – пробормотал Дин, подвинув Кейт поудобнее, и положил голову на спинку кресла. Боль во всем теле, казалось, ушла во время пробежки по лестнице, а теперь вернулась с новой силой.  
Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Сэма, но только вздохнул и погладил Кейт по спине. Свернувшись на груди Дина, малышка сжимала его футболку. Ему так давно не доверял кто-то столь крохотный. Ему так давно не доверял хоть кто-нибудь… Даже Сэм сомневался в нем, то и дело отвечая вопросами на его обычное «я старше, значит, прав».  
Повернув голову, Дин посмотрел на Сэма сквозь ресницы. Он знал, что брат замечает пропасть между ними и ищет пути перейти ее. Он знал, что затрудняет Сэму поиски. Он просто не знал, что делать, когда тот снова окажется рядом. Поэтому продолжал игру, иначе…  
– Так что дальше, старик? – спросил Сэм.  
– Найдем кости. Посолим и сожжем, Сэмми, – ответил Дин, не поднимая головы.  
– Кости? – голос Вика дрогнул.  
– Как мы узнаем, кто наш призрак? У меня нет с собой ноутбука. И интернета тут, наверное, тоже нет.  
– По старинке, – усмехнулся Дин. – В библиотеке.  
Сэм повел бровью.  
– Никогда не думал, что ты это скажешь.  
– Что вы с костями собрались делать? – ошеломленно переспросил Вик.  
– Так, значит… Библиотека. В городе. Не здесь… У нас нет тачки, Дин. На чем я туда доеду? – нахмурился Сэм.  
– Ну, как вытащат пикап Бобби, так и поедешь.  
– А ты? – Сэм перевел взгляд с лица Дина на девочку в его руках.  
– А я займусь оружием. На случай, если Дон не захочет уходить.  
– Аллё!  
– Что? – Винчестеры уставились на Вика. Кейт поежилась, раскрыв голубые глаза.  
– Какого черта вы собрались делать с костями?  
– Посолим и сожжем их, – ответил Дин. – Только так мы избавимся от призрака.  
– Ох… – выдавил Вик. – Спасибо.  
– Во сколько…  
– Джуниор сказал, что подъедет к восьми, – Вик сел рядом с Сэмом.  
– Отлично, – Дин зевнул. – А пока – отдыхать.  
– Здесь? – Вик непонимающе уставился на него.  
– Здесь безопасно, соль защитит нас, – Сэм подвинулся на кровати. – Дин прав. День будет долгим.  
Наклонив голову, Дин коснулся щекой макушки Кейт, мягкие волосы защекотали ему нос. Расстроенная криками, она всхлипнула, сильнее сжимая в кулачке его рубашку.  
– Лиза бы спела ей, – с грустью произнес Вик. – Она всегда пела.  
– А ты почему не поешь? – сонно спросил Сэм.  
– Не умею, – зевнул Вик. – А Лиза многое могла. Она была классной…  
– Ну что, Кэти, – тихо сказал Дин. – Не помню текста «Сумасшедшей любви», но вот Металлику спою.  
– Забавно, Дин, – усмехнулся Сэм.  
Он промолчал. Когда Сэм был маленьким, Металлика действовала безотказно, хотя тот, наверное, уже ничего не помнил. Дин рассказал бы о многих ночах в очередном номере мотеля или снятом доме: брат забирался к нему под одеяло, будил своими холодными ногами, сворачиваясь под боком. Тихие слова любимой группы Дина баюкали младшего много раз.  
_«Мы рядом, несмотря на расстояния. В наших словах столько искренности. Мы всегда будем доверять друг другу… а остальное не важно…»_  
Он пел совсем тихо, для одной Кейт, но знал, что Сэм слышит. Чувствовал.  
_«Я никогда так не открывался… У каждого в жизни свой путь. Это не просто слова… а остальное не важно»._  
Где-то между вторым и третьим куплетом Дин уснул.

– Бобби нас прикончит, – проворчал Сэм, когда Джуниор вытащил старый «Форд» из кювета. Покореженный металл со скрежетом пропахал землю на обочине.  
Оба зеркала заднего вида были разбиты, правый бок помят. Передний бампер, державшийся на изоленте, остался в траве. Чудесным образом уцелели все шины. Сэм со вздохом провел рукой по волосам.  
Джуниор, тощий механик с перевернутой бейсболкой и гривой, которой позавидовал бы Эш, спрыгнул из кабины эвакуатора и присвистнул.  
– Должен сказать, – от него издалека несло табаком, – сдается мне, это самый старый пикап за долгое время.  
– Ну да, – вздохнул Сэм. – Наша машина… сломалась.  
Сказанные вслух, слова прозвучали будто предательство. Ремонт Импалы означал для них не только возвращение к жизни в дороге. Ремонт Импалы помогал Дину вернуться в норму.  
– Уверен, что заведется? – спросил Джуниор, сплюнув на асфальт.  
– Нет, совсем нет, – с сомнением произнес Сэм, глядя на помятый автомобиль.  
_Черт возьми, Дин, это ты должен быть здесь, а не я…_  
Он поморщился, вспомнив измученное, бледное в утреннем свете лицо брата. Когда Вик забрал Кейт, Дин с трудом поднялся с кресла. После очередной таблетки перкоцета он смог вздохнуть полной грудью, но рукой все еще не двигал.  
Сняв кепку, Джуниор провел рукой по спутанным светлым волосам.  
– Помощь нужна?  
– Ага, – Сэм благодарно улыбнулся. – Было бы здорово.  
Он взобрался в кабину и, слушая указания Джуниора, завел пикап.  
– Эй, – позвал Сэм, высунувшись в окно. – А как добраться до библиотеки?  
Джуниор рассмеялся.  
– Ты, наверное, первый, кто у меня это спрашивает.  
Сэм кивнул, скривив губы.  
– Ну, там есть журналы про классические тачки…  
– Это другое дело, – Джуниор сплюнул через плечо и объяснил Сэму, что нужно повернуть направо у красного амбара в конце дороги, у заправки налево, проехать «Данкин донатс» и еще раз повернуть налево у игровых автоматов.  
– Не пропустишь, – заверил Джуниор.  
– А долго?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Около часа, наверное.  
Через три часа у Сэма была крышка багажника, бережно прикрытая со всех сторон пенопластом. А сам он сидел в библиотеке – благодаря механику, которого однажды все же спрашивали, как проехать к ней – и искал историю дома Лизы и Пола. Найти бывших владельцев оказалось несложно. В ДеМойне хранилась куча информации об окружающих городках.  
Сэм чувствовал, как ускользает время вдали от Дина. С каждой минутой ему сильнее хотелось увидеть брата, убедиться, что с ним все нормально. Он мог бы позвонить по телефону, но расстояние давило почти осязаемо.  
Промотав старую пленку, Сэм потер глаза. Голова разрывалась от утомительных поисков. Вдруг взгляд зацепился за строчку, и Сэм нахмурился, задумчиво склонив голову. Он прокрутил изображение обратно.  
_Убийство, самоубийство._  
Сэм всмотрелся в слова.  
– Черт возьми, – прошептал он.  
Ужас сковал все внутри.  
– Вот ведь попали…

– Она не всегда такая плакса, – оправдывался Вик, пытаясь перекричать голосящую Кейт.  
По красным щечкам девочки градом катились слезы. Вик прижимал ее к себе и раскачивал на руках, расхаживая по комнате – как делала раньше его сестра.  
– Понятия не имею, в чем дело. Накормил, подгузник сменил…  
Дин стоял на кухне и, оперевшись бедром о стол, и готовил защиту от призраков. У него была зажигалка, четыре стеклянных бутылки, соль и жидкость для розжига. Оперев дно канистры о край стола, он налил горючее в бутылку, а потом насыпал в нее соли.  
Обходиться одной рукой было муторно, но без Сэма он не снимет повязку. А значит, никакого душа. Из-за этого Дин чувствовал себя даже хуже, чем от объявшей боли.  
Уловив скрытую просьбу, он посмотрел на Вика. Дин давно взял бы малышку из рук ее беспокойного дяди, но знал, что не сможет долго ее держать.  
Проснувшись утром, Дин с трудом подавил стон. Казалось, боль еще долго будет мучить его при каждом движении. До того, как Сэм дал ему таблетку перкоцета на завтрак, от любого, даже мелкого вздоха ребра словно горели огнем.  
Сейчас Дин мог хотя бы дышать, но вот с рукой было сложнее – не получалось даже сжать ее в кулак. Радовало только, что он повредил левую. Окажись это правая, он вообще не удержал бы оружие.  
– Попробуй воду, – Дин поставил на стол один самодельный отпугиватель призраков и взялся за следующий.  
– Воду?  
– Иди сюда и открой воду, – Дин кивнул в сторону раковины. – Пусть послушает. С Сэмом всегда работало.  
– Ха, – пожал плечами Вик, но кран повернул. Кейт успокаивалась, из-под слипшихся от слез ресниц наблюдая, как течет вода. – Охренеть, – он улыбнулся Дину.  
– Хренеть, – повторила Кейт, не отрывая взгляда.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
– Черт, – прошептал Вик. – Надо бы следить за языком.  
– Ага, – Дин наполнил очередную бутылку. – Отцу нелегко было, когда в детском саду выяснялось, что Сэм знает пару слов на латыни, но краснеет от неловкости.  
– Вы и правда выросли… уничтожая все такое?  
Дин кивнул.  
– И я думал, это мое детство пошло псу под хвост… Лиза была прекрасной сестрой, но родители… – Вик шумно сглотнул, тряхнув головой.  
Дин обернулся через плечо и поставил на стол четвертую бутылку.  
– У каждого свои заморочки. У кого-то их больше… но это не делает людей хуже.  
Кивнув, Вик посмотрел на Кейт.  
– У нее точно будут.  
Мгновение Дин молчал, вспоминая о Сэме. О том, как целую жизнь оберегал его изо всех сил. О гнетущих словах отца, которые могли развеять в прах столько лет защиты.  
– Просто приглядывай за ней, приятель, – тихо сказал Дин. – Это все, что в твоих силах. Встань между ней и злодеями.  
Вик молча смотрел на Дина. Спустя пару секунд, он опустил глаза на девочку.  
– Уснула. Наверное, стоит уложить ее?  
Дин задумчиво поджал губы.  
– Ага… – в сомнении ответил он. – Только насыпь соли вокруг кроватки. Сэм скоро вернется.  
Вик, закрыв кран, понес Кейт наверх. Оставшись в одиночестве, Дин обвел взглядом бутылки. За неимением большего, импровизированные коктейли Молотова помогут сжечь кости.  
Он перебрал оружие. Сорок пятый с дополнительной обоймой от призрака не спасет, но все же пригодился, когда на Сэма напала женщина в белом.  
Уложив Кейт, Вик вернулся и поставил радионяню на стол.  
– Пойду возьму детские вещи из машины. Я мигом.  
Дин кивнул. Самодельная взрывчатка была готова, когда он услышал разговор.  
Огоньки на радионяне загорелись ярко-красным, и Дин понял, что различает два голоса – мужской и женский. Он уловил слова «ребенок», «мой», «убью» и «спасите» и взял сорок пятый. Пусть и бесполезное оружие против призрака, но знакомая тяжесть в руке немного успокаивала.  
Дин с трудом взбежал наверх. Не трогая ручку, он выбил ногой хлипкую дверь детской. И похолодел от увиденного. Кейт с широко раскрытыми глазами и соской во рту стояла у дальнего края кроватки, сжимая в кулачке одеяло.  
Спиной к ней стояла, раскинув руки в защитном жесте, молодая женщина со ссадинами на лбу и щеках и разъяренным взглядом. На нее смотрел здоровяк в джинсах и фланелевой рубашке. Поверх его плеча виднелось ружье.  
– Эй! – крикнул Дин.  
Незнакомец обернулся, и Дин заметил искорку безумия в темных глазах и покрытое оспинами лицо перед тем, как выстрелить. С низким ревом призрак растворился в воздухе, а за ним исчезла и женщина. Дин заметил, что пуля попала в стену над кроваткой, в другой стороне от Кейт.  
Сунув пистолет за пояс, так, чтобы ствол не обжигал через футболку, Дин поспешил к кроватке. Он взял Кейт, задев ногой соляной круг, и повернулся к выходу. Казалось, стены давили со всех сторон – выстрел только разозлил призраков.  
Едва Дин шагнул за порог детской, дом будто сошел с ума.  
По лестнице прокатился крик и затих в гостиной, оставив после себя ледяной ветер. Кейт цеплялась за шею Дина, а он крепко держал ее правой рукой и спускался настолько быстро, насколько мог. С книжных полок летели фотографии, кухонные ящики хлопали дверцами, а посуда сыпалась на пол.  
Добравшись до выхода, Дин почувствовал, как что-то потянуло его назад. У него была всего секунда, чтобы вдохнуть, а потом он пролетел через всю комнату и врезался спиной в стену. Кейт закричала, ее слезы намочили шею Дина. Он хотел успокоить девочку, но не мог говорить – порыв ветра выбил из легких весь воздух. Рука дрожала, и он боялся, что вот-вот уронит девочку.  
Входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, шумно ударив ручкой.  
– Какого дьявола… – потрясенно выдавил Вик.  
Он подбежал к Дину, пригнувшись от пролетевшей в воздухе игрушки. Как только Вик взял девочку к себе, она заголосила, отчаянно цепляясь за рубашку Дина.  
– Все хорошо, – сдавленно проговорил Дин в попытке высвободиться из невидимого плена. – Все хорошо, Кэти.  
– А ты?! – крикнул Вик сквозь грохот мебели и вой. Он накрыл собой Кейт, защищая от летящего стекла из дверцы шкафа.  
Закрыв глаза, Дин дернулся в железной хватке воздуха. И закричал, когда осколки впились в руку, ладонь и щеку.  
– Убирайтесь отсюда! – приказал Дин, уставившись на парня.  
Вик вынес Кейт из дома, и дверь за ним захлопнулась. Сила, державшая Дина, ослабла, и он упал на пол.  
А потом разверзся ад.

Сэм ударил по тормозам, когда Вик выбежал из дома с Кейт на руках. Он едва не забыл поставить машину на ручник перед тем, как броситься к ним.  
– Где Дин? – Сэм схватил парня за плечи.  
– Он еще там, – выдохнул тот. – Дом как будто…  
– Жди здесь, – приказал Сэм и поспешил ко входу.  
Дверь не поддалась. Он знал, что за призраки были внутри, и понимал: если Кейт в доме нет, брату грозит смертельная опасность.  
– Дин! – Сэм забарабанил в дверь, ударил по ней ногой. Но ничего. Отойдя от крыльца, Сэм обвел дом взглядом. В голову пришло только одно.  
Подняв булыжник с декоративного бордюра, Сэм бросил его в широкое панорамное окно сбоку от двери, надеясь, что Дин не рядом. Стекло разбилось, и Сэм, переведя дыхание, кинулся к проему.  
– ДИН!  
– Сэм! – послышался слабый голос брата, полный гнева.  
– Я иду!  
– Нет! Оставайся там, Сэм!  
Крик брата поглотил шум.  
– Что? – Сэм завернул ладони в рукава и подтянулся на подоконник.  
– Не заходи!  
– Ага, как же, – Сэм наконец увидел Дина, сгорбленного в углу гостиной, в кругу соли, принесенной ночью. – Я не оставлю тебя здесь.  
С трудом уворачиваясь от летящих книг и игрушек, он поспешил к брату. Вдруг в голову врезался тяжелый том, заставляя упасть на колени. Сэм со стоном поднялся, когда невидимая сила схватила его за пояс и отбросила в сторону. Плечо и бедро отозвались ноющей болью, когда он наткнулся на полку.  
– Твою мать! – выкрикнул Дин. – Сэм! Ты цел?  
Сэм попытался ответить, но на грудь словно навалилась бетонная плита. Лежа на полу у шкафа, он отчаянно боролся за вдох.  
– Эй, тупой ты урод! – крикнул Дин. – Хочешь почесать кулаки – я тут!  
Сэм удивился ярости в голосе брата. И, подняв голову, с ужасом разглядел прямо перед Дином здоровяка во фланелевой рубашке.  
От резкого хлопка сорок пятого у Сэма едва не заложило уши. Брат выстрелил три раза, и после пронзительного воя призрака все затихло.  
– Дин?  
– Сэм, уходи отсюда, – прохрипел Дин. – Живо!  
– Без тебя не уйду.  
Он тяжело поднялся и, шатаясь, подбежал к Дину. Перекинув его руку через свое плечо, Сэм приобнял брата за пояс и повел к двери, приоткрывшейся с исчезновением фермера.  
Дом словно вздохнул с облегчением. А потом комнаты наполнил протяжный плач женщины, и дверь захлопнулась за Сэмом и Дином.  
И снова опустилась тишина.

– Почему ты не послушал меня, черт побери? – прорычал Дин.  
Перед глазами плыло, и он закрыл их, надеясь, что так станет легче. Если бы не поддержка брата, он бы давно лежал на земле. Но, несмотря на это, Дин пытался отодвинуться от Сэма, просто желая вдохнуть.  
– Да потому что ты бы умер там, Дин, – прохрипел Сэм севшим от крика голосом. – Господи, да ты весь в крови, приятель.  
Наконец Дин разлепил веки и увидел перед собой машину Вика. Сэм усадил его на подножку, и спины коснулся нагретый на солнце металл. Когда брат дотронулся до его левой руки, Дин поморщился от боли.  
– Стекло?  
– Ага, – Дин сглотнул. – От шкафа, наверное.  
– Все наши вещи внутри, – с досадой сказал Сэм. – Придется жертвовать рубашкой.  
– Делай, что считаешь нужным, – прошептал Дин. Его начинало трясти от шока. Он знал, нужно двигаться, чтобы согреться, чтобы держать на привязи своих демонов. – А где Кейт?  
– Она тут, – справа послышался голос Вика. Дин повернул голову. Вик стоял перед капотом, крепко прижимая к груди девочку, а та внимательно смотрела на Дина.  
– С ней все нормально? – спросил Дин.  
– Вроде бы да.  
– А с тобой нет, – напомнил Сэм. – Сиди тихо, черт побери.  
Брат стянул с себя рубашку и потянул швы зубами.  
– Сэм, – проскрежетал Дин. – Нож… в кармане.  
– Отлично, – Сэм двумя пальцами вынул складной нож из переднего кармана джинсов Дина. Через пару минут рукава рубашки были отрезаны. – С лицом все не так уж плохо.  
– Слава богу, – Дин усмехнулся. – Над таким красавцем ничто не властно.  
– А вот левой руке не особенно повезло.  
– Как сквозь мясорубку, – Дин глянул на раны. – Ну, хотя бы пистолет в ней не держу.  
– Во всем есть позитивная сторона, – посмеялся Сэм, обматывая рукав вокруг ладони и запястья. Дин зашипел сквозь зубы, когда Сэм затянул ткань. – Нужно будет очистить порезы.  
– Когда закончим дело, - уточнил Дин.  
– Что?! – хором воскликнули Сэм и Вик.  
Дин посмотрел на парня.  
– Ты не собираешься туда возвращаться?  
– Была такая мысль, – кивнул тот.  
– Послушай, Дин, – Сэм присел перед ним, положив руку на его колено. – Я знаю, кто наши призраки. Они здесь похоронены. Правда, не знаю, где именно, поскольку на могилах нет их имен.  
– Почему нет?  
– Потому что произошло самоубийство, – Сэм поднял брови. – Они опозорили церковь.  
Дин прищурился.  
– Это из-за ребенка?  
– Да, но как ты узнал? – удивился Сэм.  
– Считай, что угадал, – пробормотал Дин, глянув на Кейт. Та потянулась к нему, и Вик шагнул назад, покачивая девочку на руках, чтобы не расстраивалась.  
– Это произошло в тридцатые. На ферме сменилось два поколения после того, как она перестала быть церковью, – Сэм убрал ладонь с ноги Дина. – Кажется, у пары после долгих лет попыток появился ребенок. И он оказался совсем не похож на отца. Глава семьи поначалу не придавал этому значения, но позже узнал, что у жены была интрижка. К тому времени ребенку уже исполнился год.  
Сэм встал и потер ушибленное плечо. Дин сочувственно поморщился, вспоминая, как брат врезался в книжный шкаф.  
– В итоге муж, обманутый в лучших чувствах, – продолжил Сэм, разминая шею, – взял ружье и пошел к ребенку. Жена кричала и звала на помощь, но когда прибежали слуги, все было уже кончено: муж застрелил ее, а потом и себя.  
– А ребенок? – спросил Дин.  
– Кто-то из общины вырастил его, дал шанс на нормальную жизнь, – ответил Сэм, глядя в сторону.  
Дин услышал невысказанный вопрос брата. _Какими выросли бы мы, подари нам отец такой же шанс._  
Он прогнал прочь вспыхнувшую в одно мгновение мысль. Отец сделал для них все, что мог. Все, в чем и нуждался Дин. Они были вместе. И живы. К тому же, отец говорил им правду… по большей части.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Значит, мать пыталась защитить ребенка, попала под пулю, а муж застрелился в ужасе от содеянного, так?  
– Да.  
– Вот почему все было хорошо, пока Кейт оставалась с нами в доме, – тихо сказал Дин.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Ничего подобного, – возразил Вик. – Когда я вернулся, тебя уже прижало к стене.  
– Ну, я немного разозлил Дона выстрелом, – ответил Дин. – Но им было плевать на меня, пока ты не вынес Кейт. Мать защищала ребенка от него.  
– Подождите, у нас там два призрака? – Вик оглянулся на дом. – Один хочет прикончить Кейт, а другой ее спасает?  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Вроде того.  
– Значит… – прислонившись к машине, Вик осел на землю. – Я… убил свою сестру.  
– Что? – Дин покосился на парня.  
– Нет, – Сэм мотнул головой. – Нет, приятель.  
– Я взял Кейт погулять… а их убили.  
Сэм молча поковырял ботинком землю. Дин вздохнул, чувствуя, как щиплет порезы, оставленные разъяренным духом на руке и лице. Он посмотрел на брата, желая поймать его взгляд в гаснущем свете дня. Было видно, как Сэм подбирает слова – убедить Вика, что он не виноват, и Дина, что это нормально – испытывать боль. И злиться. Что это нормально – скучать по отцу.  
Дин повернулся к Вику.  
– Послушай меня, – голос казался спокойным, несмотря на бурю внутри. – Ты ничего не знал, ясно? Ты понятия не имел, что случится, если вы уйдете. Ты сделал так, как они попросили. Ты сделал правильно. А то, что произошло после… не твоя вина.  
Дин смотрел на Вика и надеялся, что его слышал Сэм. Надеялся, что ему удался первый шаг по мосту между ними. Надеялся, Сэму этого хватит, хотя бы ненадолго. Надеялся, что брат перестанет давить слишком сильно.  
Ворочаясь в объятиях Вика, девочка начала мычать себе под нос. А потом повернулась к своему дяде лицом, будто пытаясь сказать что-то важное. Вик убрал за уши выбившиеся пряди ее волос, провел пальцами по непокорным завиткам на макушке.  
– Ладно… – тихо ответил Вик. – Что нам сейчас делать?  
– Нужно найти могилы, – сказал Сэм. – Догадываюсь, где они, но стоит проверить.  
– А потом?  
– Ну… – Сэм оглянулся на Дина. – Потом мы вернемся в дом – за оружием.  
– У тебя есть лопата? – спросил Вика Дин.  
– Да, наверное, в сарае вон там.  
– Дай Кейт Сэму и принеси. Стоит подготовиться заранее.  
Сэм неловко взял девочку, и Дин усмехнулся от того, как они с опаской глянули друг на друга. Встав с земли, Вик завернул за угол дома и минуту спустя вернулся с лопатой.  
– Судя по записям, могилы должны быть у восточного края кладбища. Ну, подальше от остальных, из-за греха, – Сэм пожал плечами, наблюдая за Кейт.  
Оперевшись на дверь, Дин осторожно поднялся. Ноги дрожали, болел каждый ушибленный и порезанный сантиметр тела. Дин вздохнул. Бывало и хуже.  
– Ладно, значит, так, – он надеялся, что голос прозвучал твердо. – Не нравится мне все это, но единственный способ вернуться в дом и выйти обратно целыми – взять девчонку с собой. Поэтому сначала иду я, потом Сэм с Кейт, потом Вик.  
– Что? Дин, я… – начал Сэм.  
– Нет, – прервал Дин. – Только так призраки тебя не тронут. Войдем на кухню, заберем сумки, бутылки и свалим.  
– А мне что делать? – Вик судорожно сжимал черенок лопаты.  
– Просто будь готов. Когда я брошу тебе соль, иди копать, понял?  
– Глупость какая-то, Дин, – Сэм качнул головой, неосознанно взяв Кейт поудобнее. – Ты не должен туда заходить.  
– Это не обсуждается, – отрезал Дин.  
– Почему нет?!  
– Потому что я так сказал! – тяжело вздохнув, Дин стиснул зубы.  
Сэм, упрямо поджав губы, сверлил его взглядом. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока в руках Сэма не заерзала Кейт.  
– Пошли, – тихо сказал Дин и повернулся к дому. Только бы не расплывалась дорога перед глазами. Хотя бы пока он не заберет вещи из дома. Хотя бы пока не выведет оттуда людей.  
Дверь с легкостью отворилась. Дин переступил порог, слыша только осторожные шаги Сэма и Вика позади. Пройдя по коридору, они повернули на кухню.  
– Дон, – вдруг послышался тонкий голосок Кейт.  
Дин обернулся и заметил мгновенную тревогу в глазах брата. Будто в замедленной съемке, Дин потянулся к нему, когда распахнулась дверь шкафа и невидимая сила потащила Сэма за собой, внутрь.  
– Сэм!  
Всего через несколько секунд после их появления в доме снова поднялся шум.  
– Думал, ты не наврал, что с Кейт мы будем в безопасности! – крикнул Вик.  
– Сэм! – Дин забарабанил в дверцы. – Сэмми! Ты меня слышишь?  
– Дин! – ответил брат словно издалека.  
– Беги, – схватив Вика за ворот рубашки, Дин подтолкнул его к выходу. – Найди могилы.  
– А что ты там про соль…  
– Черт возьми, – Дин поспешил на кухню между кружащихся салфеток и правой рукой бросил Вику три бутылки и зажигалку. – Давай!  
И тот побежал наружу.  
Дин вернулся к шкафу.  
– Сэмми, подожди немножко, ладно?  
– Все хорошо, Дин… только… мне кажется, тут кто-то еще!  
– Кто?!  
– Я думаю… это мать.  
– Вот ведь… – прошептал Дин, оглядываясь через плечо. – Значит…  
Прямо за ним стоял Дон, покрытое струпьями неживое лицо было серым от гнева, глаза опасно блестели. Призрак поднял ружье. Хоть заряды, по идее, не могли убить Дина, он не стал рисковать – пригнулся, и охотничья дробь продырявила обои.  
Он опасливо покосился на шкаф.  
– Твою же мать, – прошептал он и, отвлекая дух, пополз в сторону.  
Дон метнул в стену кресло, преграждая Дину путь. Услышав тихий лязг из кухни, Дин спрятался за спинку, и несколько ножей вонзилось в кожаную обивку.  
– Черт, – простонал Дин, прижимая к груди левую руку. Боль накрывала приливными волнами. Понимая, что не продержится долго, он прошептал: – Шевели задницей, Вик.

– Восточный край… восточный край… где тут восток?! – Вик лихорадочно озирался по сторонам темнеющего кладбища. – Так, если… солнце садится на западе… Значит, восток – туда.  
Он подбежал к покосившимся памятникам из белого камня. Бормоча себе под нос, Вик читал полустершиеся имена и даты в поиске надгробий тех, кто посрамил церковь. В спешке он едва не пропустил почти сравнявшийся с землей безымянный могильный камень с выцветшей датой.  
– Пожалуйста, пусть это будет здесь, – прошептал Вик. Тяжело дыша, он неистово копал землю и думал о Кейт с Сэмом в шкафу, о Дине, который один на один со злом, о Лизе и растерзавшем ее призраке.  
Он пригнулся, когда из дома послышался звон, а потом проклятие. Быстрее орудуя лопатой, он, наконец, наткнулся на деревянный ящик и сломал крышку. Воздух наполнился запахом смерти и разложения, и Вик, подавляя тошноту, отвернулся и закрыл нос. Спустя мгновение он нерешительно посмотрел вниз сквозь гаснущий вечерний свет. Внутри лежал скелет мужчины в темном обветшалом костюме, со сложенными на груди руками.  
– Да! – воскликнул Вик. – Но… тут только одно тело…  
Он оглянулся на дом.  
Что я такое творю…

– Гребаный ты козел! – крикнул Дин, когда кресло метнулось в сторону. Дон с безучастным лицом появился ближе, словно в фильме ужасов. – Не твоя дочь, и что?!  
Дин встал и, отчаянно перебирая мысли, попятился от призрака.  
– Думаешь, ты достоин ее? Достоин быть отцом?  
Дин увернулся от летящей книги и побежал на кухню, уходя от призрачного обстрела.  
– Думаешь, ты тут самый сильный? Плюешь на все, чего мы хотим, о чем думаем, за что боремся!  
Призрак мелькнул и появился рядом. Прижимая левую руку к себе, правой Дин взял оставшуюся бутылку с солью.  
– Не нужно было ждать, чувак. Они имели право знать.  
Дон снова поднял ружье – призрачно мелькнули руки. Молча сосчитав до трех, Дин бросил в него бутылку. Стекло разбилось, и соль рассыпалась по полу одновременно с тем, как Вик поджег останки.  
Дин рвано вздохнул с тихим стоном, чувствуя, как слабеет тело, и повернул к платяному шкафу. Мгновение спустя облегчение сменилось тревогой, когда воздух словно сомкнулся вокруг него.  
Дина бросило в стену, отбивая легкие. И он оказался лицом к лицу с женщиной со ссадинами на лице – той, которая стояла у кроватки Кейт.

– Ну где же…  
Вик огляделся по сторонам в полумраке кладбища, освещенного пламенем. Где-то должна быть вторая могила… но он почти ничего не видел в сгустившейся тьме.  
– Ладно, думай, думай… Они похоронены отдельно как грешники… Это был муж, значит… Что церковь сделала бы с неверной женой?.. Из-за которой он покончил с собой…  
В доме раздался крик, отвлекая Вика от гаснущего огня. Это кричал не призрак. Голосом, полным боли – сильнее, чем боль от ушибов и вывихнутого плеча. Эта боль пряталась в зеленых глазах с первого мгновения, когда он увидел Дина.  
Стоило поторопиться: его сомнения могли стоить Дину жизни. Потому что он не мог найти вторую могилу. Потому что не знал, как поступили бы люди в те времена.  
– Они то и дело всех поучали, – пробормотал Вик в бледном свете догорающих углей. – Даже после смерти… Как бы они проучили цыпу, которая сходила налево от…  
Он замолчал, глядя на золу.  
– Обалдеть, – догадался он. – Точно!

Дин кричал.  
Он чувствовал ее холодную руку на своей груди, обжигающую даже сквозь футболку и бинты, и кричал. Он чувствовал, как ускользает жизнь, как возвращаются магически залеченные раны. Он чувствовал, как замедляется дыхание и сердце. И злился.  
Злился. И из-за этого кричал.  
– Меня тут… и быть не должно, – процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Но ты… меня… не получишь.  
– Дин!  
Он слышал далекий голос брата и стук в дверцы шкафа. Он слышал плач Кейт, которую пугала темнота, теснота и шум вокруг.  
– Нет! – Дин смотрел в измученные глаза призрака. – Ты не доделаешь… начатое желтоглазым ублюдком. Я победил гребаного жнеца… а уж ты-то… меня подавно не сцапаешь.  
– Спасите… – от ее голоса по телу пробежали мурашки.  
– Спасти? – Дин запрокинул голову в попытке облегчить боль.  
– Спасите, – повторил дух.  
А потом Дин вспомнил. Образ призрака перед кроваткой Кейт, с разведенными в стороны руками. Она пыталась спасти ребенка, закрывая собой. Ценой своей жизни.  
– Она спасена, – выдохнул Дин. – С твоей девочкой все хорошо.  
Призрачная женщина опустила руку. Дин, пытаясь отдышаться, посмотрел ей в глаза.  
– Спасите, – прошептала она.  
– Все хорошо, – ответил Дин. – Ты спасла ее.  
И женщину объяло пламя. Она закрыла глаза, исчезая в нем.  
Шум вокруг стих, и Дин осел на пол. Он пополз в сторону шкафа, но борьба с призраками отняла последние силы. Веки сомкнулись сами собой, и он погрузился в объятия тьмы.

Сэм вдруг понял, что вокруг стало тихо, а Кейт перестала плакать.  
Дверца открылась, он вывалился из шкафа в коридор, и прохладный воздух остудил влажное от пота лицо. На полу гостиной неподвижно лежал Дин.  
Сэм начал было опускать Кейт, но увидел разбросанные повсюду осколки стекла и обломки мебели. С девочкой на руках он поспешил к брату, когда входная дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался Вик.  
– Сработало? – тяжело дыша, спросил он, в грязи и пепле с головы до ног.  
Сэм коротко кивнул.  
– Получилось. Вот, возьми ее. Мне нужно к Дину.  
– Пойдем ко мне, малышка, – Вик потянулся к Кейт.  
– Бяка, – нахмурилась Кейт, тыкая пальчиком в его грязную щеку.  
Сэм в два шага пересек комнату и присел перед братом. Последние несколько минут, запертый в шкафу, он слушал крик Дина. Эмоции перехватили контроль над разумом.  
Такая же боль сжимала сердце Сэма, когда он смотрел, как врачи прикладывают электроды к груди брата. Когда он думал, что Дин больше не откроет глаза.  
Сэм перевернул брата набок и, прижав пальцы к его шее, нащупал пульс. Ран видно не было, только краснели от крови обрывки рубашки на перевязанной руке. Но Сэм понимал, схватка с призраком не пройдет без следа. Боль уйдет не так скоро.  
Он осторожно уложил голову Дина к себе на колени, сжал длинными пальцами его предплечье. Будь тот в сознании, отмахнулся бы от прикосновений. Зажмурившись, Сэм вспоминал стоянку Бобби два дня назад. И тяжелый взгляд Дина, от которого терялись любые слова.  
Поговори со мной, Дин. Скажи, что тебе нужно. Скажи, чем я могу помочь. Ты нужен мне, приятель. Ты нужен мне, не отдаляйся…  
– Ох… – простонал Дин и перекатил голову. – Номера запомнил?  
– Какие номера?  
– Грузовика, который меня снес, – Дин попытался открыть глаза, но веки были слишком тяжелыми.  
Сэм беспокойно улыбнулся.  
– Все закончилось, старик.  
– Никогда не закончится, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин. – Негодяев слишком много…  
– Пока закончилось, – объяснил Сэм. – Ты справился.  
– Вик справился, – ответил Дин. – Как малышка? – он наконец разлепил веки.  
– Нормально, – голос Вика звенел от слез. – С ней все хорошо. С ней ничего больше не случится. Мы уезжаем отсюда.  
– Здесь теперь нечего бояться, – Сэм посмотрел на него.  
– Нет, – Вик качнул головой, поглаживая Кейт по макушке. – Здесь никогда не будет хорошо. Здесь умерла Лиза. Из-за меня. И я сделаю то, что должен, – он поцеловал Кейт в лоб. – Я все исправлю.  
Дин попытался встать, и Сэм усадил его спиной к стене, подпирая боком.  
– Подержи, – Вик подошел к ним и протянул Сэму девочку. – Пойду соберу ее вещи.  
Сэм усадил Кейт на колени, и она уставилась на Дина.  
– Эй, Вик, – позвал Дин.  
Застыв на лестнице, парень обернулся.  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – Вик встретился с Дином взглядом. – Прости, что так медленно. Тяжело рассуждать по-церковному.  
– В смысле? – Сэм непонимающе сдвинул брови.  
– Их похоронили вместе, одного под другим, – рассказал Вик. – Я копнул поглубже, и…  
– Не важно, – Дин устало мотнул головой. – Ты справился.  
Кивнув, Вик поднялся наверх.  
Сэм провел своей широкой ладонью по волосам Кейт, которая все так же смотрела на его брата.  
– Бо-бо, – девочка показала на покрытое кровью лицо Дина.  
– Да, малышка, – ответил Дин и потер порез подрагивающими пальцами. – Полнейшее бо-бо.  
Кейт со вздохом разочарования оглядела разгромленную гостиную, а потом снова повернулась к Дину.  
– Дон.  
– Ага, – кивнул Дин. – Он больше не вернется.  
Кейт нахмурилась, нижняя губа ее задрожала. Видя слезы в голубых глазах, Сэм чувствовал, как к горлу подступает ком.  
– Мама? – неуверенно спросила она.  
Дин медленно покачал головой.  
– Прости, малышка, – прошептал он. – Мама ушла.  
Кэйт всхлипнула, и Сэм прижал ее к себе. Рядом, привалившись к стене, сидел Дин, и малышка уцепилась за его палец. Вик относил свою одежду и детские вещички в машину, напоследок прихватив пару фотоальбомов с пола в гостиной.  
– А остальное? – Сэм обвел взглядом комнату, когда Вик забрал у него Кейт.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– У меня есть все, что нужно. И так слишком многое нужно будет рассказывать Кейт о родителях. С остальным пусть разбираются юристы.  
Дин отчаянно пытался держать глаза открытыми. Сэм помог ему встать, придерживая за пояс.  
– Не знаю, как и благодарить вас, – сказал Вик. – Может… отплатить вам чем-то.  
Дин в ответ медленно качнул головой.  
– Просто присматривай за ней, – его голос звучал хрипло от боли и усталости. – Береги ее.  
– Это я могу, – поцеловав Кейт в лоб, Вик вышел.  
Сэм, приобнимая брата, поплелся следом. Спускаясь по ступенькам, Дин тяжело навалился на него, хоть и пытался идти сам. На мгновение он благодарно прижался плечом к груди Сэма, восстанавливая силы, и только потом открыл дверь пикапа. Осторожно подсадив Дина в кабину, Сэм окинул его тревожным взглядом – тот сел, безвольно откинув голову на сиденье.  
Если Бобби не убедит его сходить к врачу, свяжу и отвезу сам, подумал Сэм, обходя пикап, и взобрался за руль.  
– Эй, – крикнул Вик из окна внедорожника, поравнявшись с ними. – Вы как, порядок?  
Сэм глянул на брата.  
– Конечно, – Сэм помахал парню, искоса замечая прощание Дина.  
Он повернул ключ и облегченно вздохнул, услышав низкое урчание двигателя.  
– И как же ты его завел? – устало спросил Дин.  
– Эй, – возразил Сэм. – Я много чего знаю.  
– У попутчика, наверное, спросил, – Дин повернул к нему голову.  
Сэм пожал плечами, включая передачу.  
– Знаю, например, как сделать так, чтобы мне завели тачку, – ответил он на колкость брата.  
– Неплохо, – прошептал Дин, закрывая глаза. И тут же снова открыл их. – Сэм, – сказал он внезапно серьезным тоном. – Нам надо…  
– Она уже в багажнике, чувак. Заехал в автомагазин по пути в библиотеку.  
– Серьезно?  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Ха… Спасибо, Сэмми, – тихо ответил Дин, расслабляясь на сиденьи. Ветер из открытого пассажирского окна перебирал его короткие волосы. – Я… дам глазам отдохнуть.  
Сэм хотел было настоять, чтобы он не спал, но, покосившись на брата, увидел смертельную усталость на его покрытом ссадинами лице. И просто пообещал себе, что разбудит Дина через час – убедиться, что все нормально.  
Молчание в пикапе давило на Сэма, тяжелое, даже при шуме старого двигателя. Ни радио, ни голосов, ни даже раздражающей привычки брата напевать любимые песни. Сэм не думал, что выдержит тишину.  
Дин издал тихий стон во сне, нахмурив брови.  
– Ничего у нас не нормально, – прошептал Сэм, глянув на него. – Но я никуда не уйду. Ты не один, брат.

На следующий день Бобби услышал рычание старого Форда на парковке у дома. Положив на стол колдовскую шкатулку, на которой рисовал защитные символы, он вышел на порог, готовый наорать на Винчестеров за то, что задержались где-то и не позвонили. К чему-то они так и не приучились.  
Бобби вышел на крыльцо, хлопнув сетчатой дверцей, и хмуро посмотрел в сторону пикапа. Время близилось к часу ночи, и он устал.  
– Должно быть, на этот раз у вас чертовски веские оправдания, – проворчал он себе под нос.  
Когда Форд поравнялся с крыльцом, Бобби наклонил голову. В слабом свете из окон гостиной он заметил помятый бок машины. Они у меня получат…  
Стиснув зубы, он глубоко вздохнул, готовый разнести Дина, когда распахнулась водительская дверь.  
– Что за…  
Сэм обошел пикап. Замерев на месте, Бобби открыл рот. Сэм за рулем? Вглядевшись внимательнее, он заметил пятна крови на футболке младшего. А лицо и руки его покрывали синяки. Бобби спустился с крыльца. Если Сэму так досталось, то Дин…  
Открыв пассажирскую дверь, Сэм подставил руки, словно собрался что-то ловить. Бобби поспешил к пикапу.  
– Черт бы вас подрал, – пробормотал он при виде Дина с кровавыми ссадинами на лице и перебинтованными рукой и грудью.  
Дин туманно посмотрел на него, цепляясь за Сэма дрожащими пальцами.  
– Привет, Бобби, – проскрежетал он. – Прости за тачку.  
Бобби замер на мгновение, пытаясь унять бешено несущееся сердце. Живой… Оба… Он подавил желание беспокойно потереть рот, ощущая на себе взгляд Сэма. Чувствуя, как Дин ждет подтверждений, что они вернулись домой. Что охота закончилась.  
– Балбесы, – проворчал он. – Шкуры с вас спущу. Вторая машина, и опять в хлам. И куда вы вляпались на этот раз? – Бобби помог старшему спуститься на землю. Дин зашипел сквозь зубы, когда тот коснулся его левого локтя.  
– Осторожно с рукой, Бобби, – пояснил Сэм. – Мы… попали в небольшую проблему по пути.  
– Вообще-то… – начал Дин, наваливаясь на брата. Бобби придерживал старшего за пояс джинсов, помогая подняться по лестнице. – Это проблема попала в нас.  
Сэм усмехнулся.  
– Точно. Выбила нас из колеи.  
– Снесла к чертям с дороги, – с усмешкой в голосе сказал Дин, когда Бобби открыл дверь. Сэм рассмеялся.  
– Из ума выжили, что ли? – пробормотал Бобби, помогая Дину устроиться на диване в гостиной.  
Сэм рухнул на стул напротив.  
Встав между ними, Бобби в ожидании смотрел то на одного, то на другого.  
– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, какого дьявола случилось с моей машиной? – наконец спросил он, зная, что им не хочется отвечать.  
– Один парень вмазал по нам… своим домом с привидениями, – протянул Дин, опустив голову на диванную подушку, и закрыл глаза.  
– Вы врезались… в дом?  
Сэм снова нервно усмехнулся.  
– У парня, который в нас врезался, был дом, полный призраков. Дина неслабо потрепало.  
– Ага, – нахмурился Бобби. – Я заметил. Ты тоже не лучшим образом выглядишь, Сэм.  
– Все нормально, – отмахнулся тот. – Просто устал. И налетел на шкаф.  
– Призрак помог, верно?  
Сэм устало кивнул.  
– Дину бы к врачу, Бобби, – тихо сказал он.  
– Никаких врачей, – сонно пробормотал Дин.  
Сэм вздохнул. Бобби заметил, что чувство безопасности, опьянившее братьев, когда они вернулись, теперь уходит, уступая место усталости и тревоге. В глазах Сэма он всегда видел эту тревогу. Уверенность иногда исчезала, но беспокойство никогда не покидало лица младшего.  
– Дин вывернул плечо, когда в нас въехали. А потом разъяренный дух побросал его в стены и порезал осколками.  
– Я в норме, – огрызнулся Дин, когда Бобби наклонился над ним и развернул обрывок рубашки. – Просто царапина, – неловкие пальцы старика задели рану, и слова получились невнятными.  
Бобби вздохнул.  
– Сэм, иди в гостевую комнату и ложись, прежде чем свалишься прямо здесь. Я тебя не донесу.  
– А как же…  
– О твоем брате позабочусь я, – Бобби сурово посмотрел на него. – Иди уже.  
Встав на нетвердых ногах, Сэм на мгновение глянул на Дина.  
– Спасибо, что убрал меня с пути.  
Дин не ответил. То ли просто не слышал, то ли не знал, что сказать.  
Сэм доплелся до гостевой комнаты, в которой они жили после смерти Джона и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.  
– Дин? – позвал Бобби. Тот не шелохнулся. – Парень, ты уж точно магнит для неприятностей.  
С досадой мотнув головой, Бобби отправился за аптечкой. Когда он вернулся, Дин лежал все так же, измотанный охотой, и размеренно дышал во сне.  
Сначала Бобби стер кровь с его побитого лица, скрепил пластырями-бабочками новые порезы. Он с тревогой нахмурился, увидев, что Дин лишь перекатил голову, едва отвечая на боль. Срезав с него футболку, Бобби перебинтовал руку Дина, отмечая перевязанные ребра и темные отметины на плече.  
– Везде обязательно самому залезть, да? – Бобби опустил его на диван, придерживая под голову, и укрыл одеялом из шкафа, а потом опустился на стул, где недавно сидел Сэм.  
– Однажды, парень, ты примешь заботу о себе. Джон не должен был заставлять тебя все делать в одиночку.  
Он со вздохом оглянулся на заднюю комнату.  
– Вы меня скоро с ума сведете, – пробормотал он и, сгорбившись, остался сторожить сон Дина.

Дин чуял кофе. Запах утра и долга. Запах движения. Кофе помогал ему продержаться еще немного, когда тело уже сдавалось.  
– Эй, – он услышал голос Бобби, когда вцепился в подлокотник дивана, пытаясь усмирить головокружение. – Сбавь обороты.  
– Где Сэм? – обыденно спросил Дин. Голос звучал ровно, без вчерашнего наплыва эмоций, когда они с братом только показались на пороге.  
– Не ремонтирует мой пикап, если ты об этом волнуешься.  
– Пикап? – Дин непонимающе нахмурился, глядя на человека, за последний месяц ставшего ему важнее, чем он бы мог представить.  
– Забудь, – Бобби мотнул головой, потерев бороду. – Думаю, стоит тебя предупредить…  
Дин уставился на него.  
– Где Сэм?  
– Иди и посмотри сам, – вздохнул Бобби.  
Сжав зубы, Дин облокотился о край кровати и привстал. Он увидел, что порезы на левой руке перевязаны бинтами, а сам он лежит без рубашки. Бобби протянул ему футболку, и Дин взял ее негнущимися пальцами, понимая, что не сможет одеться сам.  
– Бобби, я…  
– Вижу, – проворчал Бобби и дал ему рубашку на пуговицах. – Уверен, это наденешь.  
Взяв одежду, Дин встал, придерживаясь за Бобби. Перед глазами снова поплыло, и он сильнее вцепился в плечо охотника. Поймав равновесие, Дин разомкнул веки и медленно поплелся в ванную.  
Натянув на себя рубашку, Дин вытер отекшей ладонью пот над верхней губой и с покрытой ссадинами шеи. Он закатал рукава и оставил расстегнутыми несколько верхних пуговиц.  
Избегая смотреть на свое отражение, Дин умылся и вернулся в гостиную.  
– Где Сэм? – повторил он.  
– На улице.  
– Где именно?  
– У Импалы, – Бобби передал Дину две белых таблетки и стакан воды, а потом отработанным движением устроил его руку в слинге.  
Дин поморщился от нахлынувшей боли, и когда Бобби положил ладонь на его плечо, просто принял поддержку. Дин проглотил лекарство и осторожными шагами пошел к двери.  
Ярко светило полуденное солнце, а значит, он проспал дольше, чем мог бы, не будь так измотан. Порывистый ветер Южной Дакоты ерошил волосы и прижимал к забинтованной груди свободную рубашку.  
Дин обвел взглядом стоянку в поиске Сэма. Придерживаясь за перила, он спустился с крыльца и поплелся к месту, где несколько недель назад оставил Импалу.  
Сэм стоял у багажника, вымазанный в грязи и масле с ног до головы, и смотрел на криво лежащую новую крышку. Из заднего кармана джинсов свисала тряпка, а в руке виднелся гаечный ключ – не того размера.  
– Сэмми? – позвал Дин, пытаясь сложить увиденное в единую картину.  
Сэм резко обернулся от неожиданности.  
– Хотел успеть до того, как ты проснешься, – признался он.  
Дин подошел к покореженной Импале. Оказалось, что брат сумел снять старую помятую крышку. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как потяжелело в груди, как защипало глаза.  
– Не пойму, как подлезть к… петлям, к которым она крепится, – пробормотал Сэм.  
Дин прочистил горло.  
– Начнем с того, что у тебя не тот ключ.  
– О, – Сэм опустил взгляд на инструмент.  
Прижимая к себе левую руку, Дин подошел к ящику и вытащил нужный.  
– Вот, держи, – он протянул ключ брату.  
– Спасибо.  
Сначала Дин даже не заметил, что Сэм не вытянул ключ из его пальцев. Мгновение они стояли, просто держать за него с разных концов и смотрели на руки друг друга.  
– Между нами… мир, да? – спросил Сэм, глядя вниз.  
Дин задумался.  
Что сказать, когда между ложью и правдой всего лишь секунда? Как спасти того, кого оберегал всю жизнь, если спасение вдруг окажется в его смерти? Как вспомнить, каково это – быть просто братом, когда идешь, словно по лезвию ножа, на границе света и тьмы?  
– Конечно, – ответил Дин, расцепляя пальцы. – Готов закончить начатое?  
Сэм повернулся к багажнику.  
– Тебя жду, приятель.  
________________  
1 - городок из фильма и книги «Дети кукурузы», в котором дети убили взрослых, считая их источником всех бед.  
2 - обезболивающий лекарственный препарат.


End file.
